A Witchy Idea
by RobynHood3
Summary: Christine is a white witch that has a love for the crazed occult show called Yu-Gi-Oh! A walk through a strange alley way causes her to enter the world of her greatest fantasies. Can she survive the crazy antics of the characters and the plot of the show or will it drive her crazy. I'm not good at summaries so hopefully story is better than summary. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back really early... I know, I've decided to give you all an extra present for those who stuck with me after my embarrassing long hiatus... This idea my be used a lot but this is what I really like to do so here it is! This OC and two others are some of my favorites so I hope you enjoy 'A Witchy Idea'.**

The moon had finally pulled out from behind the clouds. The silver light fell onto the pool of water and began to glow. I only had a few minutes till the clouds returned so I had to be quick.

I pulled out the small sprig of clover and dropped it inside the pool. The water turned light brown then back to clear. I placed ingredient after ingredient into the pool till the liquid finally became a silver, thick liquid. 'One more ingredient.' I thought. I pulled out a small silver leaf, in the moonlight it glowed brightly, and dropped it inside the thick liquid. On contact, the silver leaf slid through and the liquid became clear but with golden sparkles inside.

"Done!" I exclaimed, "And in record time too!"

I bottled the liquid in different flasks and cleared out the pool. The moon was covered once again and I returned to my home.

I entered the back door and soon encountered my mother with a glare on her face.

"Christine Annalise Wilson!" She shouted. "You know what I've told you about going out at night and performing rituals!"

I made a face. I remembered what she told me but I never agreed with it. We were no longer in Salem, who is looking for witches anyway?

"I know, I know." I waved my hand, "But tonight was the only clear night for the next two months, so I had no choice."

"You had plenty of chances earlier!" Mom countered.

"I had to collect the ingredients, which takes some time too." I contradicted.

She looked like she wanted to argue but she walked away in a huff. I laughed and went up to my room. Flowers and other assortments of plants covered the walls; thick books lined my book shelves.

Ok, you might have guessed already but I'm a witch. Not like the witches that go 'I'll get you my pretty!' Or something like that. I'm a white witch; I specialize in potions, healing ones mostly, and some elemental powers, mostly snow and ice.

My mother is a witch as well but she doesn't use her powers often due to the fact that my dad doesn't approve the use of magic in the house. He is a mortal but he doesn't mind me having powers like my mom, just as long as I don't use them in the house and destroy his favorite bowl from his best friend that died three years ago. Don't ask.

I went into my bathroom to put the small bottles of potion into the small basket I was going to take to school tomorrow. I looked into the mirror for a second to pull my hair out of the braid I had put it in before the ritual. I had long blonde hair that went down to my waist; my green eyes stared back at me. I was apparently an exact replica of my great ancestor from who knows where; I stopped paying attention to my mother's history lessons when I turned nine.

I left the bathroom and saw that the time was a little after 11. I should've been in bed by my mother's standards at 10:30. I laughed and crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly but had anything but sweet dreams. Shadows surrounded me and they seemed to be whispering to me but I couldn't tell what they were saying, they were speaking too quickly and the voices too raspy. I woke up with a start and heard my alarm go off a second later. I shut off the device and caught my breath. 'I'm not supposed to be a vision seer.' I thought. That power was extremely rare.

I shook my head and climbed out of bed. Putting on my normal attire, a silver skirt and a black shirt, I was going to run down stairs but something stopped me. I turned around and walked over to my desk. My Duel Monsters cards were still sitting on my desk from the previous night, they had fallen out of the container I put them in. I loved the show when I was younger, I still remembered every scene. My mother made me stop watching it though something about the magic never being able to exist in real life, but in secret I still watch it (hehe). I smiled and flipped through the cards; Kuriboh, Getsu Fuhma, even my Dark Magician. I put them in my pocket, just having an idea that I'd need them, and ran down the stairs.

Dad was already at the table when I sat down. I just barely started eating when he started questioning me.

"So Christine." He said casually, "I hear you went out last night."

I sighed and he laughed. "Don't worry." He whispered to me, "I don't care but be a little more careful next time; your craftiness needs a little work."

I snickered and heard my mother enter the room.

"Well your craftiness needs a little work too, dear." She smirked.

If Dad could've sweat dropped, he would've. I ate breakfast while I watched them bicker and after a few minutes realized I had to leave. They bid me a good day and I waved with the hand that wasn't holding my basket.

I walked my normal way to school and on a whim; I pulled out the Duel Monsters cards. I smiled as I remembered watching my friends duel each other and getting so upset when they were outsmarted. I wasn't much of a duelist, but I knew the rules very well.

I heard something in front of me so I stopped. Coming out of the alley beside me, there was a shadow; it seemed to be waving at me. I gave a confused look and the shadow pointed into the alley, beckoning me to follow it. I wanted to continue going on my way but curiosity consumed me, what if it was a lost spirit? I walked down the alley; it was shadowed by the surrounding buildings. I looked around and I could still the shadow, just a little ways in front of me, still beckoning me. I walked a little further and came to an intersection. The shadow was nowhere in sight. In front of me was a street and on opposite sides were more alley ways.

"Hey there, beautiful." A voice said from across the way.

I turned my head to the left, toward the voice, and a man walked out giving me a strange smile. "What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I turned away and gave a huff.

"It is none of your concern, please excuse me."

I started walking down the right side alley when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. I was pushed against a wall and the man was leering over me.

"You see, tuts." He stood over me by a couple of inches, "I don't take rejection very well, so why don't you just play with me a little while?"

I glared. This guy had 'asshole' written all over him.

"I guess you should get used to it." I stood to my full height and gave a glare. "There will be some girls besides me who won't play with a strange man they just met."

The man growled and slapped me across the face making me fall to the ground. My basket fell and the some of the bottles of silver liquid rolled out.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to make an exception for me." The man chuckled.

He leaned down and brushed a hand across my cheek.

"Hey!" A childish voice called, "What are you doing to her!" I knew that voice.

The man grunted and made a run for it. I made an effort to sit up but my arms felt like jelly. "Are you ok?" The voice said kindly to me. I looked up and saw the childish amethyst eyes of the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi Motou. He looked exactly the same he did in the show except for one thing, he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. 'This must be season zero.' I thought. "Do you need any help?" He asked again. I finally found my voice and quickly replied.

"Oh, yes thank you."

Yugi smiled and helped me stand up. I recollected the contents of my basket, none of the bottles were damaged thankfully.

"What's your name?" I heard Yugi ask.

I turned toward him and he had a curious look on his face.

"I'm Christine Wilson." I answered.

"I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou."

I was tempted to say 'I know' but I figured that might creep him out. How would a girl he just met know his name automatically? We shook hands and I looked around for the shadow. "Are you looking for someone?" Yugi asked. I didn't know how to answer but I eventually found something.

"Not really, I was following something and wound up here."

I turned around to show where I had come from but all that remained now was the wall of a building. I pushed against the wall; it was sturdy and wasn't moving anywhere.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to stay..." Yugi began and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "You could always stay at my house. I don't live too far from here."

My head spun for a second. I was being invited to stay at 'the' Yugi Motou's house? I was silent for so long Yugi started talking again. "You don't have to if you don't..."

"Oh no!" I interrupted. "I would love to, thank you!"

A smile took over Yugi's face and we headed off toward his home. The Kame game shop was a two story building that doubled as Yugi and his grandpa's home. We walked in the front door and the first thing I see is Grandpa Motou's face stick out from behind the counter.

"Welcome home, Yugi." He greeted then looked toward me. "Who's your friend here?"

"This is Christine-chan, grandpa." Yugi said. "I met her today in town. She doesn't have a place to stay so I thought that..." Yugi trailed away.

"I'll help out in away way I can." I started again for Yugi, "I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

Grandpa Motou's face morphed into a small smile.

"No, no Christine." He argued. "Help in the shop and in exchange you can have room and board."

"Deal." I nodded my head.

Grandpa told Yugi to watch the store for a moment while he took me up to a room I could stay in. The room was a medium size, had a bed, dresser and plenty of wall space. Grandpa probably knew that I approved of the room since I already was moving the bed to be next to the window. He promised me that we would go shopping for clothes tomorrow and that I should get some rest.

I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. The scenery was exactly how it was whenever Yugi looked out of the window in the show.

My mind rewinded and I remembered my predicament. I was in the Yugioh plot line... It sounded crazy but it actually happened, I'm actually here.

The most important questions in my mind now are how did I get here and how do I get back home?

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"Your friend is very polite." Grandpa told me. "Not like some of the girls that I see coming down the street."

I smiled to Grandpa and went back to putting games on the shelf. After half an hour, Grandpa told me to go to bed but he knew that I wouldn't.

I was going to work on the puzzle.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know what you think and look forward to seeing you all again soon!**


	2. The God Puzzle

**Hey everyone! Yep I'm back again within a week! I've been here just sitting at the computer waiting for my math tutor to respond to an email so I just decided to give you all a new chapter of 'A Witchy Idea.' I got a nice review from "angel of darkness blue" and it made my day so this chapter is dedicated to her!**

It had been just over a week since I had arrived in the world of Yugioh. I had made the room 'Christine-ized' and that helped me adjust to the change in environment so easy, as long as I have a place that doesn't change often I can be anywhere.

Grandpa had enrolled me into Domino High along with Yugi and I was placed in his class.

Afternoon break had started and Yugi was putting together a card house. I helped build the base but I let Yugi do the rest.

"Hey, Yugi! Christine!" A boy called to us.

Yugi looked up for a second and his card house fell apart. His face fell but I gave him a smile which brought back his. "Why don't you guys play basketball with us?" He asked.

"Eh?" Yugi answered with a confused tone. "That's all right. The team I would play on would just lose..."

"What about you, Christine?" The boy asked turning to me.

"No thank you." I replied, "I'm going to stay with Yugi."

Yugi's face turned lightly pink but I pretended not to notice for his sake. The boy left and Yugi gathered the cards.

"You don't have to stay with me, Christine." Yugi said with dismal tone.

"I want to Yugi." I smiled and his face turned even more red.

Yugi's face suddenly perked up and he reached into his backpack.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finished THAT today!" He exclaimed.

I looked curiously over his desk and he pulled out a small golden box. On the cover and the sides, hieroglyphics covered each small space. "I always have it with me. It's my treasure!"

"Your treasure?" I asked stepping a little closer to Yugi and sitting on the desk next to his.

"In this box, is my treasure," he started to explain. "But it's a complete secret. So here's the quiz... The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen it before."

"I'm stumped." I knew what was in the box but I wasn't sure if I should even say anything about it.

Yugi laughed and started to open the box. Quickly, it was snatched out of his hand and into the air. Holding the box was Jounouchi, or Joey in the english anime. He was giving a confused look to the box.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" Jounouchi asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What am I? A mosquito?" I growled.

\ Jounouchi held his hand next to his ear and looked around.

"Is that a mosquito? Where did I put my bug spray?" Jounouchi asked Yugi in a sarcastic way.

I growled. If I could use my powers, I would show him the meaning of bug spray. "Can see but you can't see, saying such a bunch of stuff I don't get." Jounouchi mused.

"Ah! Please return that! Return..." Yugi tried to jump up to retrieve the box but Jounouchi held it over his head.

Jounouchi threw the box behind him and jumped over a desk to try to catch it. I wasn't good at telekinesis but I managed to move a chair in Jounouchi's way so that he tripped over it. 'That should teach you.' I thought. I ran over to the falling puzzle box and caught it with both hands. "Nice catch, Christine!" Yugi shouted with a smile. I smiled back and gave him the golden box. He held the box tightly in his hands and backed away from Jounouchi.

"Oi!" Jounouchi yelled turning to me. "I'm just coaching Yugi into being more of a man!"

"Could've fooled me." I shrugged.

"I..." Yugi began and I covered my ears, "I hate fighting and violence!"

Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs and Jounouchi made a scream and backed away.

"You've got no guts, but you've got a loud voice!" Jounouchi plugged his ears shut.

"Stop it, Jounouchi!" A new voice shouted calmly.

All of us turned to see Honda, or Tristan. He was giving Jounouchi a look that said 'Man, this guy's acting like a child.'

"Look who it is!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "First year, student president reject... Clean up member, Honda-kun."

Honda sweat dropped a little and his face became a small grimace.

"I'm not a clean up member!" He growled lightly. "I'm a beautification club member!"

Jounouchi held his ears again at the sudden shout.

"You're voice is loud too..." Jounouchi muttered.

Honda started to go on about something to do with that he wasn't voted student class president but apparently Jounouchi and Yugi tuned it out. "What's in this box anyway?" Jounouchi asked.

"You can look, just don't lose it. It's extremely important to me." Yugi's fists clenched in a way to look like pleading.

I tried to stop them but Jounouchi already had the box in his hands and he peeked inside. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the piece of the puzzle taken out of the box.

"Are you even listening to me?" Honda inquired and Jounouchi picked up his head and gave a light sigh.

"What? How boring." Jounouchi sighed.

The puzzle box was wrenched from Jounouchi's hands and Anzu, or Teá appeared through the doorway. Out of my favorite characters in Yu-Gi-Oh, she was not very high on the list; she had her good qualities but the constant friendship speeches eventually got annoying.

"Mazaki!" The two boys called.

"Anzu!" Yugi cried happily.

"If it's boring then give it back right away!" She spoke calmly with her back to the boys. "Also, Jounouchi, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!"

Ok... Brownie points to Anzu. It's nice that she actually stands up for Yugi, even if with a speech of some sort.

"I'm not bullying the weak!" Jounouchi protested. "I'm making Yugi a man..."

"Shut up!" Anzu and I say together. We turn to each other and she smiles at me.

Miho, the only character to not appear again after this series, coincidentally walks past the and gives a confused sound.

"We didn't mean you, Miho!" I quickly apologized. "Gomen!"

Miho breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was surprised!" She gushed, "There are so many people around that I still haven't had lunch..."

I knew that wouldn't stand for Honda, since he ran up to Miho with a shocked face.

"That's no good! I'll buy it for you right away!" Honda exclaimed.

"Ah wait!" Jounouchi joined in. "I'm going too!"

The two of them ran off down the hall and out of sight.

"Man!" Anzu exclaimed. "Those guys!"

"Impressive." Yugi gushed to Anzu as she sat down across from Yugi's desk. "They're pretty scared of you, Anzu. They maybe even be scared of you, Christine!"

I smiled but Anzu still had an angry look on her face.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me." Anzu said simply, "Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts."

Yugi lowered his head and gave a small smile.

"But, Jounouchi-kun isn't that bad of a guy..." Yugi started to say.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you." Anzu reprimanded.

"She has a point, Yugi." I sat down next to him.

Yugi seemed conflicted for a moment. This was how Yugi always will be, looking for the good in everyone before looking for the bad.

"By the way, what is this?" Anzu asked.

Yugi began to explain his treasure. It was a puzzle, all split into hundreds of parts. It originally owned to the previous owner of the shop but he left it for some reason. Yugi said that it came from Egyptian ruin. Yugi also said that if he completed the puzzle, his wish would be granted.

**Later...**

We arrived back at the game shop, after the encounter with Ushio.

"We're home..." Yugi called and trailed away as he saw Anzu standing inside, smiling. "Anzu!"

"Hey!" I say.

"It's been so long since I came over to play." Anzu finished with a laugh.

"You're late, Yugi. Did something hold you up?" Grandpa asked.

"Not really." I teased.

"We're home, Grandpa." Yugi greeted with a smile.

Grandpa rolled his eyes and looked toward Anzu.

"By the way Anzu-chan, you've grown so much! Especially your chest! It's finally 80 centimeters? Wonderful!" Grandpa asked with a wink.

I froze in my spot. Why did he just say that?! #Let'smakeitawkward. "By the way Yugi, I heard from Anzu-chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi challenged.

"I don't think he should give up." I argued. "It's always good to have something you can work on."

"That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." Grandpa countered. "By the way, there is a lot of history behind it. An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley... But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami no Game."

Anzu held herself tightly.

"Yugi! This puzzle sounds dangerous!" Anzu told Yugi.

"It's kinda exciting if you think about it." I teased and Anzu gave me a small glare which made me laugh.

"Yami no Game? What's that? I like it." He said mostly to himself.

Grandpa came closer and pointed to the glyphs carved on the box.

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Grandpa pointed to the box as he read the words of the box. "**The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.**"

"I see." Yugi muttered seriously and I nearly laughed. He then raised the box into the air and shouted happily. "So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

Grandpa's face became unrecognizable as he began to chase Yugi around the shop.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Grandpa shouted.

"You're only thinking of value! No!" Yugi protested.

**Late that night...**

I had checked on Yugi earlier that night and he said he was going to work on the puzzle. I was in my room getting ready for bed when something on my dresser was knocked over.

The bottle of healing salve I had opened when I accidentally cut my hand on a potentially deadly plant had fallen off the dresser and onto the floor. I picked it up before more salve could come out and something reflected on the wall. The shadow from the alleyway was being reflected on the wall but I could see more details of it. It was a young man, just slightly taller than I was and his hair was pointed like a stair fish... Wait...

I looked at the shadow more closely but it moved back into the darkness of the room.

"Wait!" I called but it didn't heed me and vanished.

The house was quiet. The only sound was my fast beating heart.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was in my room for an instant.

**The next day...**

School ended for the day and Yugi and I started on our way home. Before we reached the gate, Ushio pulled us aside. He said that we would enjoy seeing something.

We rounded a corner and I gasped. Jounouchi and Honda were lying against a wall heavily bruised and bleeding at some parts.

"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!" Yugi exclaimed as we both ran toward them.

Ushio thrust out his arm and stopped the both of us.

"What do you think, Yugi-kun? Christine-chan?" Ushio asked.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, what is the point in all of this?" I shouted while clenching my fists.

"I told you." Ushio said in a calm voice. "I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies."

"We asked for nothing of the sort, Ushio!" I shouted at the much taller man.

"No... Ushio-san, this is just too horrible!" Yugi exclaimed.

We both ran over to Jounouchi and Honda. I pulled out a handkerchief to try to wipe of some of the blood but Jounouchi slapped my hand away.

"Yugi, Christine... Damn you... Are you satisfied?" Jounouchi growled at us.

Yugi's face turned horrified.

"Do you really think we'd ask for such a thing?" I asked.

Yugi and I were pushed out of the way by Ushio's large arm.

"Move, you two! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the gut.

Yugi started to shake and then he ran out in front of Ushio, as if to protect Jounouchi and Honda.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"You're the one's acting like bullies now." I stood next to Yugi.

"What are you covering these guys for?" Ushio asked sticking his hands in his pockets. "What strange people? Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think I can do that to my friends?!" Yugi spoke without hesitation.

I saw Jounouchi lift his head and mutter something. But Ushio's laughter blocked what he said.

"What a strange guy! Friends you say?" Ushio made one last chuckle. "They're bullies who exploited you!"

"They weren't bullying me." Yugi countered. "Jounouchi-kun just wanted me to be a man."

I prepared some magic just in case things got ugly but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Man, you two are complete weirdoes. Very well." Ushio sighed. "It's pay day. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!" Yugi exclaimed.

I thought about it for a second. If my math was right, the cost in American money was about $200!

**Back at the game shop...**

Yugi was putting piece after piece of the puzzle together without even thinking about it. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't even listen to me.

"How are we going to get 20,000 yen?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We'll find a way." I had to speak soothingly. "Calm down, please Yugi."

He wouldn't listen so I left him with his thoughts. I had to make sure that Jounouchi and Honda found the remaining piece.

When I found them, Jounouchi had just jumped into the river.

"Hey! Hey!" Honda was shouting at Jounouchi.

I ran over and Jounouchi was searching through the water. I decided to do what girls do best... Play dumb.

"What's going on?" I asked Honda.

"I have no idea!" He exclaimed. "He just suddenly jumped into the river!"

After a minute, Jounouchi raised his hand. In it was the small golden center piece of the Millennium Puzzle.

"I did it!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "I found it!"

Honda took a handkerchief from his pocket and dropped it to Jounouchi.

"As a beautification club member, I commonly handle dirty objects." Honda said with a straight face. "However, you better buy me a new towel."

"What did you say?!" Jounouchi shouted over my laughter. "Damn cheapskate!"

I stopped my laughter just in time to see Yugi being led by Ushio, probably down to the alleyway where... I shook my head.

"Guys! Yugi's in trouble!" I shouted.

Jounouchi climbed up to us quickly and gave me the piece of the puzzle. All three of us ran over to where Yugi was but before we turned the corner, I could hear the sounds of Yugi getting hit.

"Christine," Jounouchi whispered to me, "get Yugi out of here as soon as we deal with this guy."

I nodded hesitantly and the two of them ran out. Quietly, I followed behind them. Yugi was collapsed on the ground, bruises covered his skin and he was nearly unconscious.

"Yugi!" I gasped.

I ran over to him and picked his head up lightly. Ushio turned around and cocked his head.

"What? The bullies?" Ushio mused.

Jounouchi ran over to Yugi and me and knelt down next to us.

"Yugi! Hey! Hang on!" Jounouchi called to him.

"I..." Yugi started to stutter. "I... Asked the puzzle... For some true friends."

I turned my head and falling out of his backpack was the almost complete puzzle. Jounouchi stood up quickly and walked to be next to Honda.

"Ushio-san!" Honda growled. "Up till now, I've respected you. But... I can't let this stand!"

"Oh!" Ushio mused. "You think two on one is going to make you win?"

The two of them ran toward him and tried to fight but Ushio, undoubtedly, was stronger than them. I stayed near Yugi; I wasn't much good in fights, I was normally the medic.

Jounouchi and Honda fell and Ushio's eyes turned to me. I clutched Yugi tightly and prepared a shield charm that would block him, as long I was conscious of course.

"Don't you dare take one step closer." I glared threateningly.

Ushio laughed and started to walk away.

"This is what happens to those who defy me!" He shouted. "Remember this!"

He turned his back to me and Yugi stirred.

"Yugi, you shouldn't be moving." I reprimanded.

"I'm sorry about all of this." He apologized.

"Don't apologize to me." I shook my head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"But..." He tried to argue.

"But nothing." I cut him off and pulled out the centerpiece of the puzzle.

I held it tightly in my hand and sent some thoughts into the piece. Hopefully someone would hear it. 'Please, protect Yugi.' I thought. 'He has been handed a shit hand in life and he doesn't deserve any of this. I just want him to be happy and with friends that will care for him.' As I finished thinking, a light wind blew and the shadow appeared at the end of the alleyway. "Here Yugi." I handed him the piece.

Yugi gasped and looked at the puzzle. He reached out and put the piece into the empty slot. The puzzle glowed brightly and Yugi was overwhelmed by the light. The wind blew violently and when it subsided I was sitting at the edge of a building facing a tall tower. 'Wait a minute...' I thought then a huge grin spread over my face. 'I get to watch the Shadow game!'

"So... It's game time." I heard a voice say and Ushio appeared, tied to the needle of the nearby tower. He made a startled sound and held onto the rope tightly.

"What are you?!" Ushio called. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

Ushio looked up and standing next to the needle now being illuminated by the light of the puzzle was Yami Yugi, the most badass character in the entire series (and long time crush of the author *nudge nudge wink wink* ). "Bastard!" Ushio called up to him. "Yugi!"

Yami smiled creepily down to him and called back.

"Yo! Ushio-san." He greeted in his own way, "I've got what you want right here."

Ushio's face brightened and I smirked, 'Exactly what Yami was expecting.' I thought.

"What?! You got the money?" Ushio asked. "So you brought it. Then I wouldn't have needed to put you through that. So hurry and hand it over!"

Yami scoffed.

"How boring, just handing it over."

"What?" Ushio shouted.

"How about it?" Yami asked. "Have a little game with me."

"Game?!" Ushio questioned.

"But it's no ordinary game..." Yami began eerily. "It's a Yami no Game."

Shivers ran down my spine at the mention of the game. Sure this was exciting to watch but at the same time it was nerve wracking.

"Ha!" Ushio's scoff brought me out of my thoughts. "Interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at any game! I accept!"

"Impressive, Ushio-san." Yami said calmly. "Here we go."

Yami slid down the side of the tower, holding one hand to the tower and the other to keep balance. In his wake, Yami left behind a trail of cards, all upside down. As Yami slid down, Ushio was pulled up by the rope that connected the two. "The rules are simple." Yami began. "Flip over these cards, person goes up by the value on the card. The other goes down. The person who makes it to the top wins the prize."

I saw Ushio smirk.

"All right, I got it!" He called over the wind. "Then I'll start!"

He pulled a card and thanks to his annoying attitude he shouted it out loud. A ten of diamonds. "Well, Yugi, better prepare yourself." Ushio climbed ten steps and it was Yami's turn.

"I've got a 10." Yami smiled, he was holding a jack.

"What?!" Ushio gasped.

Yami climbed his 10 steps while Ushio went down. Ushio pulled another card.

"Two of spades! I'm catching up!" Ushio cried.

When Ushio finished climbing, Yami gave him a smirk.

"We can't have that now..." He held up his card, "Queen of Spades."

"What?!" Ushio cried again as he went down further. "Three of diamonds!"

"Nine of hearts!" Yami called back.

"Six of clubs!"

"Jack of Spades!"

After a small while, Ushio was near the bottom of the tower while Yami was one step away from the top. "What's the matter Ushio-san?" Yami asked. "Nothing left? I'm one step away from the top."

"Shut up!" Ushio growled. "The next card I pick will turn this around!"

"Indeed it will." I shrugged and Yami turned to look at me. The crimson eyes looked at me curiously, I turned away quickly as my face became beet red.

Ushio picked his card and gasped.

"J-joker..." He muttered but I still heard him.

"Too bad Ushio-san." Yami sighed turning back to the game. "Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?!" Ushio shouted. "Don't screw with me! You fixed this from the beginning!" He threw the card down into the water below and Yami picked his card.

"Ace of Diamonds." Yami flipped the card to show Ushio. "Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio growled and started to climb up the tower toward Yami.

Yami didn't seem fazed. "Breaking the rules?" He asked. "If you do that, you'll face something terrible."

"Quiet!" Ushio threw a punch and Yami let go of the rope.

I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"I knew you couldn't obey the rules." Yami smirked as he started to fall.

Ushio ripped the rope in half with a call of, "Fall!" Yami fell into the darkness.

"Yugi!" I called. There was no response.

Ushio laughed and climbed to the needle of the tower.

"I did it!" He laughed.

He pulled the "money" off the needle and growled. "What is this?! It's not money!"

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." I heard Yami's voice say.

Ushio made a confused sound and the needle tipped over. He screamed as he fell off the tower. "The Yami no Game shows a person's true character." Yami watched as Ushio fell past him, the puzzle now illuminating him again. He was hanging off the side of the building with the puzzle dug snugly in the concrete walls. "You will be swallowed by your own greed."

Ushio screamed a little more and I turned away. I heard splashes and an ear splitting scream and all was silent. I opened my eyes and I was back in the alleyway. Jounouchi and Honda were against the wall, their wounds bandaged already.

"Christine." I heard someone behind me say.

I turned around to see Yami, his arms hanging at his sides. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded quickly and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and Grandpa was probably getting worried about us.

"We should be going, Yugi." I turned back around.

Yami made no sound while I picked up Yugi's backpack and started to head home. He said nothing to me and as we entered the game shop, Yugi was walking beside me again.

**Next day...**

Yugi and I walked down the hall to our class. Yugi was holding the puzzle tightly in his hands.

"My treasure." He clutched it tightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yugi," I teased, "You sound just like Smeágol."

"Who's Smeágol?" Yugi asked and I laughed.

"Yo, Yugi! Christine!" Jounouchi called to us.

"Good morning, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How are your injuries?" I asked.

Jounouchi only nodded and turned to Yugi.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today." Jounouchi said, causing me to smile. "Want to see?"

Both Yugi and I nodded and Jounouchi laughed.

"Too bad. My treasure..." Jounouchi began. "You can see it but you cannot, so I can't show it to you!"

"You can see it but you can't?" Yugi asked.

"It's simple, Yugi." I smiled to the teenager. "It's friendship."

Jounouchi nodded and spoke.

"We can see it in each other... But you can't see courage itself, right?"

Yugi's face lit up into the brightest smile I had ever seen on him. Soon afterwards, Jounouchi lost his shoe and Yugi ran off to give it back to him. I laughed and said to myself.

"So maybe I didn't need that little spell after all."

As soon as I finished speaking. A certain red head tripped and fell into a large hole filled with assorted objects that I would rather not mention. I froze and ran in the direction Yugi and Jounouchi went.

"Wait for me!"

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please let me know what you all think! I love reviews and would love to hear what I can fix or do better!**


	3. The Director and Restaurant

**Hey... I'm sorry about that... Something glitched and the chapter got messed up but here I am trying to fix it! **

I couldn't believe that we were on this conversation. It became more embarrassing as it went on.

"Jounouchi, did you see that video?" Yugi had asked.

"Oh, that..." Jounouchi responded. "Well, I squinted, but... I couldn't see any of the important stuff! The stupid mosaic got in the way!"

"Thank Hecate for mosaics." I exclaimed and Jounouchi turned to me.

"Why do you like mosaics?" He asked.

"They cover things that women would rather not show sometimes, even if the porn stars are comfortable with it." I retorted.

Jounouchi looked like he wanted to argue but then he probably remembered that I was a girl... The conversation quickly ended, thank god.

We turned the last corner before arriving to school and there was a van in front of the gates.

"Huh?!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Look! There's a television van parked outside the school gate!"

"M-maybe a celebrity or a super famous idol is coming to the school!" Yugi exclaimed back.

"Oh yeah, that must be it, Yugi!"

This seemed awfully familiar but I couldn't place it. I know it wasn't from the anime, could it be from the manga? I'd have to go a little further into the plot to find out.

"Yugi!" I shouted. "You shouldn't be near that!"

Yugi was peeking through the window of the van.

"Don't worry about it, Christine." Jounouchi argued. "Nothing's gonna happen!"

'That's what you think.' I thought.

"I can't see anything!" Yugi shouted to us, his face completely against the window. "I think it's a one way window..."

"Guys can we just go?" I asked. "We're going to be late!"

"All right, all right, Christine!" Jounouchi relented.

We all walked into school and into class. The uncertainty of the plot annoyed me. What was going to happen?

It was finally morning break. Jounouchi and Yugi were telling Anzu about what they saw earlier. It was strange, Miho wasn't at school today... Wait... Neither was Honda...

"Idol?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Sure!" Jounouchi responded happily. "And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school gate! Tell her, Yugi!"

Yugi looked a little sheepish.

"Well, yeah..." Anzu argued. "But if it were true, someone would've seen this idol... And I haven't heard anything about an idol!"

"Moron! She's probably disguised as a student!" Jounouchi smiled and I knew that there was a twinkle in them. "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask her!"

"Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi tentatively said.

"I could make a killing with a photo of her." Jounouchi laughed.

"That's a crime!" Anzu argued.

They both started to argue and simultaneously looked at me.

"I want no part in this." I said, not raising my head from the book I was reading.

I found a supplier for witch supplies in town and was reading a book the head clerk recommended. It explained some magic that I wanted to learn, how to light small things on fire but it was going to take some time to learn. I controlled ice; fire was a big no-no...

Yugi and Jounouchi walked out of the room; my anxiety was eating away at me.

"I know there's an idol in this school..." I heard a new voice say near the door. "Yugi-kun, know anything about that?!"

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "There really is an idol!"

"Well, duh!" The new voice retorted.

The voice went off with Yugi and I finally remembered the plot of this chapter. 'Oh no!' I thought. 'I have to find Jounouchi!'

I ran down the hall and found Jounouchi looking behind everything imaginable. As if an idol would be hiding in a plant!?

"Jounouchi! Yugi's in trouble!" I panted from the run.

He looked up and his eyes were wide.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Behind the gym!" I breathed. "But we don't have long!"

Jounouchi nodded and we both ran toward the gym. When we got there, the assistant director, Fujida, was holding Yugi by the collar of his uniform. Yugi was bruised and beaten.

"Heeeeeeey!" Jounouchi shouted. "Wait just a dang second!"

Jounouchi jumped around the corner toward Fujida and grabbed his shirt. I ran to Yugi to make sure he didn't fall. "You creep, what're you doing to my pal?!"

"I..." Fujida tried to argue. "I didn't want to... Really. The director made me..."

"Director?!" I asked.

"That's enough!" The director called coming out of the bushes. "Fujida, I'll take over from here!"

"You... You made him do this to Yugi!" Jounouchi growled.

The director only smiled. Yugi finally stirred.

"Yugi!" I called to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. "I really wanted to see the idol..."

"Don't worry about it Yugi." I forgave him, "These creeps should be sorry for lying to you!"

"Hey, cut!" The director called. "We don't need to film this teenage drama! It's a waste of film! Well... Yugi-kun was unlucky enough to chosen for the role of 'bullied child'... Really unfortunate... Just a bad roll of the dice... Heh... But thanks to him, we've filmed a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him! Yugi-kun, you're my hero! The hero of my broadcaster, that is!"

Jounouchi growled and clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Jounouchi grabbed the front of the director's shirt and prepared a fist.

"Heh heh... Hit me.." The director laughed. "But while you're beating me... The cameraman will be catching it all on tape!"

Jounouchi froze and looked away from the director.

"Jounouchi!" I called. "Look out!"

I was too late. Jounouchi was kneed in the stomach and collapsed. Yugi and I both ran to him.

"Do you finally get it?!" The director said with a smile. "You can't resist the power of the camera! With it your faces could be held up to the public's scorn! Heh! But don't worry! Your faces will just be 'mosaiced' out!"

Yugi made a small growl and as the director walked away laughing, I noticed the puzzle start to glow. Yami had taken over and placed Jounouchi against a wall.

"Christine." He spoke calmly. "Stay here with Jounouchi."

I crossed my arms and stood to be equal to him.

"I won't do that. You are going to help me get Jounouchi to the nurse and we will get revenge on that guy later."

Yami's eyes narrowed but I didn't back down. "I've got an idea you could use." I offered and Yami sighed.

"Fine."

I smiled proudly.

"Good, we'll go after school. Later tonight."

Yami only nodded and Yugi was back at my side.

After school...

When we returned home after school, I treated the wounds from the fight again, my salve was a lot stronger than the one the nurse had, it healed on contact; I still had to cover up the wound so that Yugi didn't suspect anything.

After a few hours of helping in the shop, I waited at the door of the shop. Yugi, no wait, Yami walked down the steps and toward me.

"What's your grand idea that made me have to wait to get revenge?" He asked stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and tossed him a die.

"I'll explain on the way." I smiled before walking out the door.

We took a train into town and toward the television station where the director would meet with his producers. On the way, I explained to Yami the rules of the game and luckily he approved of them.

"It's a good idea. Where did you think of it?"

I almost let the whole thing slip.

"Uh..." I stammered. "I... Uh... Sometimes make up games... Tiny ones... Hehe."

Yami didn't seem convinced, he only looked amused at my reaction.

"Ok." He said simply and said nothing else.

We arrived at the parking lot and searched through each floor till I eventually heard the director's voice. I waved Yami over.

"Director," a producer gasped, "The episode you've put together is staggering!"

"Hahahaha!" The director laughed and my face contorted into a what would be like a snarl. I would've gone after him if Yami hadn't pulled me back. "Give 'em bait and they'll always bite!"

Yami pulled me back behind the corner and whispered in my ear.

"Stay here until the game is done."

I nodded and whispered back.

"Be careful."

Yami didn't respond and walked out around the corner.

"Heh.." The director kept speaking. "Maybe next time we could kill someone on camera..." The director stopped talking. "What the..."

The director quickly turned around to see Yami smirking at him from not far.

"I've been waiting, Director-san." Yami crossed his arms.

"You..." The director started. "You're that Yugi brat... Don't tell me you want an actor's fee! What the heck, it's the middle of the night!"

"You have stumbled into my realm of influence! Therefore, you must become my opponent! In a game..."

"A game..." The director repeated emotionlessly.

"We'll play using this..." Yami pulled out the die that I had given him earlier. "A die! Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine men's fates! At that time they were called "astragalos" and were made from hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike modern dice..."

The director made no sound so Yami explained the rules of the game. "Now, here are the rules to the game of fate... The rules are simple! After I roll the die, if you can roll a lower number, you win! If the number is the same, you still win! All right! And if I win, you will suffer a penalty game!"

"That's stupid!" The director argued. "How am I supposed to win with those odds?!"

"Let's begin!" Yami dropped the die onto the hard concrete.

I heard the click of the die but I couldn't see the number. I moved closer, behind a nearby car and saw six black dots facing up from the die. 'Dang.' I thought. 'The director has a better chance of winning.'

"Hahahaha, six!" The director laughed. "I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die!"

"You certainly seem lucky..." Yami spoke, still confident. "But the game's not over yet!"

The director bent over and picked up the die with an inaudible mutter and a strange smile took over his face.

"Then have it your way!" He gripped the die and it at Yami. "While I'm at it... I'll leave a hole in your face!"

I gasped but I knew I couldn't move. The die struck something and clicked to the ground. A one. "Haha! I rolled a one! I win!"

I looked at Yami and the Millennium Puzzle was covering his face, the point facing out.

"Now... You will receive a penalty game..."

The director turned around with a "wha..." And he gasped. The die had been split in half. One side was on the one... The other was on the six.

"The... The die broke..." The director stammered. "It landed on seven... Oh man."

Yami lifted his finger and shouted.

"Penalty game! Illusion of mosaic!"

The director turned round and round and screamed. His eyes were exactly like a mosaic. "Director san... You twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs... Therefore, you will see the world through the filter of mosaic!" Yami chuckled.

I came out from behind the car I was hiding behind and saw the camera used to film the episode. 'If I leave that, they'll be able to use the footage for something else. Yugi doesn't need that embarrassment.' I walked up to it and searched for the film. Unable to find it, I resorted to sort of desperate measures. I opened the battery compartment and opened a spark, using the magic I had learned from the book.

The camera quickly took flames and exploded. I jumped back but apparently not fast enough. My hand felt hot and then I felt the pain. I held my hand to my chest and Yami jumped over to me quickly. "What happened?" Yami took my hand and looked it over. It was becoming red and splitting slightly.

"I wanted to get rid of the film." I said with an unwanted whimper, the air was making the burn sting. "I wanted to spare you some embarrassment..."

The grip on my hand tightened causing me to look up. Yami's crimson eyes were filled with confusion, fear but yet I think I saw compassion in them.

"You didn't have to do that."

I smiled and shrugged lightly.

"I wanted to." My cheeks, unwelcome to me, turned cherry red.

Yami helped me wrap my hand up in a bandage and we made our way home. It was silent as usual but it wasn't an awkward silence as it was the first couple times. It was a nice change.

The next morning...

"Heh..." Jounouchi laughed and pulled out a video cassette. "Yugi! Be happy! I brought the goods!"

"Yaaay! Thank you, Jounouchi-kun! I'll watch it tonight!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not on my watch, mister!" I growled as I tried to grab the cassette.

Jounouchi threw it over my hand and it landed in Anzu's waiting palm.

"What's this interesting movie?" Anzu asked.

"Ahhhhh!" The two boys shouted.

I burst into laughter and slapped my still bandaged hand on my knee.

"What is it?" Anzu asked. "Let me borrow it..."

"Nooooo!" Yugi shouted trying to get it from her.

"Give it back, Anzu!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Monkey in the middle!" I called and Anzu threw it over the two boy's heads.

I caught it and ran. Anzu and I were laughing all the way into class.

After a few days, the burn finally went away. My healing salves didn't do much for it but it helped.

I hadn't seen Yami in a few days... It's not like I care or anything but that always suggests that something is going to happen.

Grandpa made breakfast for Yugi and me, eggs and toast... Yum! Yugi had placed the Millennium Puzzle on the table and Grandpa was freaking out about it.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle? Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it."

Grandpa put the puzzle down and pulled Yugi's head up. Yugi was less than amused.

"Grandpa..." Yugi whined.

"Have you changed at all?" Grandpa asked. "Like your suddenly smarter or stronger?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion.

"Nope, why?" He asked.

Grandpa looked to me and I shook my head.

"I haven't noticed anything either."

"Look." Grandpa turned back to Yugi. "The glyphs carved in the case. 'Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"Oh yeah, my wish came true!" Yugi exclaimed. "I made some friends!"

"So I wasn't your friend Yugi?" I asked.

"No no!" Yugi suddenly shouted and I laughed.

"I'm joking with you Yugi."

Yugi made a grump face and went back to eating. We left for school meeting Jounouchi and Honda on the way.

It was a long day but we managed to survive somehow. As the last bell rang, Jounouchi stretched his arms and made a somewhat yawn.

"All done, all done!" He exclaimed in the stretch. "Hey, Yugi, where should we go on our way home?"

Yugi's face broke into a grin. I know I'm no psychic but I'm positive I know what he's going to say.

"Okay!" Yugi exclaimed "Let's go to the newly opened Burger World!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anzu, Miho and Honda all freeze in their spots. 'What was that about?' "I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are."

"Why am I not surprised you said hamburgers?" I asked.

"We don't have burgers a lot!" Yugi whined.

"Ok, let me count how many times we had burgers this week..." I started to count using my fingers. "Had them on monday, we had them on tuesday, we had them yesterday... Shall I continue?"

Yugi gave me the puppy eyes. 'Ugh...' I mentally groaned. 'Anything but those eyes...' I tried to resist but Yugi just kept on getting cuter. "Ugh.. Fine!" I relented.

Honda then burst into the conversation.

"You know stopping on the way home is against school rules!"

"If that was the case, then I would've been expelled long ago." I scratched my face.

"It'll be fine oh clean up member!" Jounouchi smiled.

"Did you guys say 'Burger World'?" Anzu asked.

"Anzu, want to go too?" Yugi asked.

"Don't joke!" Anzu suddenly snapped. "I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard that people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!"

Yugi's, Jounouchi's and my eyes were wide. Mine were wider at the thought of what plot were in right now. "Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of prison?" Anzu added on.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain!" Yugi exclaimed. "The whole town is in a panic!"

"What the heck?" Jounouchi asked. "You scared? You've got no guts."

"But I heard he had a pistol..." Yugi trailed away as three members of our group walked off.

They didn't close the door behind them so Jounouchi, Yugi and I all looked down the hall at them.

"They are obviously dating for pay.." Jounouchi spoke seriously.

"Ehhh?!" I exclaimed. "Why on earth would they do that?!"

"Yeah, Jounouchi." Yugi agreed with me.

"Either way. Something is up."

"If you want to know so bad," My mind speaking for me. "Why don't you guys just follow them?"

The sentence came out of my mouth so quickly I couldn't stop it. Jounouchi's face became a smile and I knew I was in trouble.

We eventually found the group walking toward the business district.

"So, Operation Trailing, commence!" Jounouchi whispered and we quietly trailed behind the three friends.

We made it a small ways before Anzu turned around. Yugi and Jounouchi hid behind a figure while I jumped into a small flower shop.

"That was close!" I heard Yugi say.

"She can be pretty smart!" Jounouchi whispered back.

"No duh." I called to them. "She's smart all the time!"

"Okay, let's go!" Jounouchi exclaimed quietly and we continued to follow them.

All of us rounded a corner and the strangest thing I had ever seen was in front of me.

'Burger World'

The freaking burger restaurant?

"This is..." Jounouchi began. "Burger World!"

"Why?!" Yugi asked.

"Do I even want to find out?" I asked but approached the door anyway.

And sure enough there was Honda, Miho and Anzu, all in the Burger World uniform.

"Welcome! Welcome to Burger World..." The three trailed away as they saw us.

"Anzu!" Yugi called.

The three turned around and didn't say a word.

"Y-you guys!" Jounouchi called to them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, say something!" I nearly shouted to them.

"W-what are you saying?!" Honda exclaimed coming toward us. "Can't you tell?! It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work."

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi argued with a straight face. "And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too.."

"Don't speak of it Jounouchi! I also, was troubled... I thought of the meaning... However..."

The three of us all lightly sweat dropped at his explanation then Miho popped up.

"But... Miho wants so many things."

I sighed. 'Figures.'

"Hey, hey, you guys." A new voice said.

The manager of the restaurant had walked up. "They're customers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats."

Nobody spoke as we were lead to a booth near the window. Yugi, Jounouchi and I all sat down and waited.

"Hey, Jounouchi-kun..." Yugi whispered. "I think coming here embarrassed them... Anzu seems mad."

"Yeah.." I whispered as well. "Maybe we should go. I have a bad feeling right now."

"Serves her right." Jounouchi growled, ignoring my statement. "Their fault for keeping this secret."

I leaned my head on the table. This bad feeling was getting worse. I was forgetting something and it bothered me to no end. What was I missing? The door opened and closed quickly and a large, rotund woman was seated near the edge of the restaurant.

Anzu had come back with three burgers and boy did she look angry.

"Thanks for waiting!" She announced.

"Anzu!" Yugi said to her.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger."

Anzu poured so much ketchup on the burgers and I could make out the characters of: 'I won't forgive you if you blab.'

"Nice handwriting." My eyebrows raised and I gave her a look.

"Anzu, hey you!" Jounouchi called to the retreating girl.

"Well, now you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden anymore." Anzu spoke calmly.

All of us turned around to look at her. "I'm saving money, when I graduate I'm going to America."

"America?" The boys asked confused but I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh."

I smiled.

"New York's a nice place. I think you'll fit in nicely there, right you guys?"

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed. "Relax, Anzu. We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll buy you ten thousand of these burgers."

Yugi and I both smiled and watched as Jounouchi's face changed again. "But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup, what a cruel shop."

Anzu walked off again, this time waving her hand.

"Relax, it's on me."

The three of us relaxed and Jounouchi took a bit into his burger. The burger was good but it didn't cause the bad feeling to go away. The door opened and closed again, this time police officers walked in.

"Hey!" I called. "Look, you guys! Something appears to be happening."

They both looked up and we went over to where the head police officer was. We only caught a little bit of the conversation.

"So-so you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The manager asked.

"Yeah." The officer replied. "There was a report this morning. This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"Um-um..." The manager started again. "What does the culprit look like?"

The officer pulled up a photo of a tanned man with yellow and purple hair, rather unattractive if I must say. The group peeked their heads out the corner and looked at the customers.

"Seems like he's not here." Jounouchi pointed out.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." The officer clarified.

"All right! We'll just check each one."

"No, that would be bad." The officer reprimanded. "He has a pistol it seems."

The manager spoke up again.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" He asked.

The officer pulled out his notes.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark."

If so.." Anzu started.

I followed her line of sight and saw a basket of plastic cars. I grabbed them and slid them out into the restaurant. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and the officer all went out to 'grab' them. Each customer they passed has their right calf checked. I stayed near Yugi and Miho who were watching unsteadily. After a few minutes, the group came to a stop and the three of us joined them.

"Mr. Cop," Honda began. "Is there no other clue about the culprit?"

The officer pulled out his notes again.

"Yeah... In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs."

"Allergy to eggs?" Anzu asked. "Oh, if that's true then... If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them."

I caught Anzu's train of thought and smiled. If I could congratulate her, I would.

The rotund woman from earlier started to sway in her seat. The officer noticed and walked in her direction.

"What's wrong?" The officer asked. "You don't look well."

The rotund woman swayed another second before trying to push away from the officer.

"Shut up!" The woman called in an unfeminine voice. "Move!"

As she tried to get away, the hair on the woman came off, revealing the man from the picture.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The officer shouted.

"First call an ambulance!" Tetsu shouted back. "Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"Idiot." I sighed. "Don't you know how to read?"

Tetsu looked at me strangely. "The ingredients are listed on the trays. The buns have no egg whatsoever."

Tetsu shouted in anger and tried to pull away again. He pulled over the officer and knocked over the manager. From where I was standing, I could see the bruise on the manager's right calf. The officer tried to pull Tetsu off, pulling off the back of the manager's shirt.

"This, this tattoo! The Yellow Spider, Jirou!"

Jirou got up, grabbed Tetsu's pistol and, lucky me, put his hand over my mouth and placed the gun on my head. 'Wasn't he supposed to grab Anzu?!'

"If you move, she's dead!" Jirou called to the officer.

Jirou told the officer how after he had escaped prison, he had his face changed and began a new life. He recognized Tetsu as soon as he entered the restaurant and began stealing the objects Tetsu was trying to. Finally, he ordered everyone to get down onto the ground.

"Christine..." Yugi softly called to me.

Jirou took Anzu's bow and tied it around my eyes and everything went black. If I wanted to use any magic, I had just lost my chance.

"Humans," Jirou mused, "when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream. Look!"

I was dragged off in a random direction, Jirou pushing my back.

"Christine!" Yugi called out a little more clearly.

I felt him pull me down into a chair, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

"So..." He called. "Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves get's this..."

The gun fired next to me and I jumped. Debris from the ceiling fell and landed on me. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco." Jirou called. "I had to quit all my old hobbies. I had to quit drinking and smoking... However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!"

I heard the footsteps of the person Jirou called. 'Gutless looking kid he said... Yugi!'

"Yugi!" I called and the footsteps stopped. "Yugi, get away!"

I heard Jirou growl and stand up next to me.

"Shut up!" He growled and slapped me across the face causing me to fall onto the chair.

"Christine!" Yugi shouted.

The atmosphere dimmed and goosebumps raged across my skin. 'Here comes the sleeping giant..' I thought.

"Those who manhandle my precious Christine will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."

Yami... Shit... Wait... Did he just call me 'precious'?

I heard a thump on the table and Yami chuckled. "I brought it just as you wished."

Jirou growled and the grip on me tightened.

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!" Jirou growled.

The chair across from mine shook and I felt Yami's leg brush by.

THIS WASN'T THE TIME FOR FOOTSIE!

"What?" Yami asked. "I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"Oh, game?" Jirou mused. "I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami no Game, a game where your life is at stake."

Yami's leg brushed by mine again. He wasn't playing footsie, or legsie, he was trying to show that he was there and was going to get me out of here.

Jirou grunted. "Sounds like fun! What's the rules?"

I didn't like the way he said that, he was too cocky. Sure Yami was confident but this level of confidence was annoying.

"Rule... Just one. And that is, of these ten fingers... All are not to move except for the one that you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

The gun in Jirou's hand made a squeak.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointer finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"Ok. Then I choose this finger."

With my eyes shut, I couldn't see which finger he chose but I knew it was his right thumb. Though it seems inconspicuous, the thumbs are the most important finger on your hand. "After the game starts," Yami continued. "You can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So... Let's go! Game start!"

Jirou laughed and I felt his arm move. "One second and it's game over!"

I jumped and expected a loud gun shot.

Click!

Yami had just flipped the lid of the lighter he had brought. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

Yami stood up and I could smell the lit tobacco as he breathed out.

"This lighter... You can have it back. I'll leave it there."

There was a small thump and Jirou tensed beside me. Liquid started to land on my hand, it was sticky to the touch, the alcohol. "That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." That is some crazy alcohol!

Jirou made no attempt to move, if he did, he'd burst into flames automatically. "I'd like to see you fire your gun." Yami made one last chuckle. "The recoil would drop the lighter." Someone touched me and took my hand. "Let's go, Christine."

I was pulled away from the booth and I hurriedly pulled the blindfold off. Yami was still holding onto my hand, his body language said that he was still pissed off. He looked like he wanted to say something but another click sounded and we both turned toward the booth.

Jirou was standing up again holding the closed lighter tightly in his palm. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules."

Confusion filled Jirou's face. I turned and saw the Eye of Horus on Yami's forehead. "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou scoffed and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!"

Jirou grabbed the gun from off the table, it was dripping in alcohol, a bad thing for when it fired.

"The door of darkness opens."

The eye on Yami's forehead expanded and covered Jirou. The criminal covered his eyes and fired the gun. Flames spread from the mouth of the gun all the way up his body.

I had wanted to see the aftermath but Yami pulled me away by the hand. He stopped me at a small corner in the restaurant and looked at me carefully. He was a good couple inches taller than me so I had to look up a little bit to see him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue." I made a smile.

His cheeks flushed pink and he looked away. When he finally turned back around the pink was almost gone.

"How is the burn?" He asked again.

I showed him the hand that was burnt.

"No burn. It healed up completely a few days ago."

He nodded and without any warning, he moved closer but Anzu came running over.

"Are you two ok?" She asked.

"Ehh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Yami had changed back so quickly that it gave me a sort of whiplash.

We both said we were ok and we all were sent home.

The next day after school...

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked Anzu.

"Yeah, if I keep working, I won't have time to spend with you, Yugi." Anzu replied.

"Really?!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile.

It was nice seeing them get along. I couldn't join in their revere since my mind was in another dimension. I know that the whole 'precious line' is from the show but... And the whole thing before Anzu came by... Was he trying to tell me something but he just had bad timing?

"Hey! You're late!" Jounouchi called, knocking me out of my thoughts.

Anzu, Yugi and I all ran over to him. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

We approached the door and sure enough, there is Miho and Honda at the door wearing uniforms.

"Y-you guys are still doing that?" I asked.

"But... But... I want new clothes!" Miho explained dramatically.

"I... I... Will fall as far as needed so long as I'm with Miho-chan!" Honda exclaimed.

All of us sweat dropped and sighed. They weren't going to learn, would they.

**Thanks for putting up with the crazy bug that made my chapter all screwy! I'd like to thank the person that pointed it out to me, it was a guest so I don't know a name I can call you but thank you so much for letting me know that something had gone wrong!**


	4. The Beach

**Hey guys! This chapter is going up before I go back to school on Tuesday... ugh being a senior sucks! Anyway, this chapter is of my own design, sorry if it is a little short, but I wanted to have a break from the normal plots for a moment and bring in a little more about Christine. **

**Hope you all enjoy! *I don't own Yugioh!***

Even after a few days, the confusion about Yami's actions didn't go away. 'It was just his line in the show.' I kept telling myself but deep down, I somehow knew that wasn't true.

It was spring break (yes, they do have a week off from school every now and then) and an announcement from Grandpa surprised both Yugi and I.

"All right, you two." He smiled at the two of us. "Thanks to your help these past couple days with the shipments, I've decided to take us all to the beach."

"Ehhh?!" Yugi and I both exclaimed.

We were going to the beach!? This never happened in the anime or even the manga!

"Are you sure, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. "We were having problems with money a while ago."

"Pish posh!" Grandpa laughed and waved his hand. "I was saying that so that you two didn't suspect what I was planning."

"You are so sneaky!" I laughed.

It was agreed that we could bring our friends, of course they readily accepted. Anzu and Miho may have gotten too excited since they dragged me to go buy at least three new bathing suits. I finally calmed them down enough to enter the store like regular human beings. The suits they made me try one were either two slutty or made me feel like I was being choked. Anzu eventually found two suits that I looked good in and that I felt comfortable in.

"I'm so excited!" Jounouchi exclaimed as we all climbed into the car.

I was up front next to Grandpa while Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi were seated in the way back; Anzu and Miho in the middle.

"Cool it, Jounouchi." I told the blonde. "We haven't even left yet."

"I don't think he can help it." Anzu laughed.

"Don't get too excited, Jounouchi." Honda teased. "We don't want you to tire yourself out."

"You..." Jounouchi growled and tried to pounce on Honda.

Yugi managed to separate the two and we hit the road. After two hours, Grandpa made a rest stop and we all climbed out.

"It smells so nice here!" I stretched and breathed deeply.

"All I smell is pine." Miho argued.

"That is what is so nice! In town, all I smell is burning rubber; I've missed the smell of pine trees."

"What's with you and plants?" Jounouchi asked.

"She likes them!" Yugi responded for me. "They are all over the place in her room!"

"Oh, so you've been in her room, Yugi?" Jounouchi teased and Yugi turned bright red.

"I was helping her with some of the plants!" Yugi shouted and Jounouchi jumped.

"Don't worry about it Yugi." I gave him a noogie. "I wouldn't let him go in my room anyway."

I gave a sideways glance to Jounouchi and gasped. His face was all red. "I knew it! You're thinking pervertedly!" I gasped and walked quickly back to the car.

The rest of the group was in stitches and laughed harder as Grandpa came back over and asked what had happened.

For the rest of the trip, no one mentioned the rest stop and joked around. We finally saw the signs for the beach and we all jumped with excitement.

Grandpa pulled into a parking spot and we all climbed out.

"I'm going to check us in." He told us. "You all get the luggage into the carrier."

We were given only one luggage carrier.

"How are we supposed to get all of our luggage onto one carriage?" Honda asked.

"Easy."

Everyone looked at me with confused eyes and I gave a confident smile. "We're going to play a game." Yugi's eye's widened and a smile grew on his face.

"What is the game called?" Anzu asked.

I smiled to her and she sweat dropped. She probably thought I was crazy.

"Tetris, my dear friend." I picked up the first piece of luggage. "Miho, put this piece of luggage on the carrier; it doesn't matter where."

She did. The luggage was tilted sideways and against the edge. "The point of Tetris is to make pieces fit exactly into one another. Yugi, grab another piece and make it fit with the first one."

Yugi quickly did that and placed the second piece next to the first one except directly on the floor of the carrier.

"Oh!" Anzu exclaimed. "This looks like fun!"

She grabbed another piece of luggage and placed it on top to the one Yugi had put on. By the time Grandpa came back, we had managed to put all of the luggage on the carrier even if it was piled high and Jounouchi and Honda had to hold onto the sides to keep it from falling out.

We had a direct view of the water and the sea air felt nice. The boys were in one room while the girls were in another. I called the bed in the single room and had to defend it from the increasing attacks from Anzu and Miho.

After settling down for a little while, Jounouchi walked through the door that connected our two rooms.

"We're going to be near the water, you all coming?" He asked.

No one said a word but the three of us pushed Jounouchi back into his room. Anzu and Miho began asking each other which bathing suit they were going to to wear and I rolled my eyes.

"Christine, which bathing suit are you going to put on?" Anzu asked.

I smiled,'I'll be a girly girl for a minute', and pulled out the red bikini that I had bought. It had black flowers on the bottom and on the left side of the top. I liked the color red and the design just spoke to me.

Us three girls changed fast and met the boys and Grandpa out in the hall.

"Took you long enough." Honda grumbled.

His grumpy attitude lasted until Miho walked out with a large tote bag. You can bet that he shut up then.

The group of us then went down the elevator then out the door of the hotel, to the waterside. There weren't many people and the water splashed against the shore rhythmically.

"Ahhh." Jounouchi sighed as he sat in a chair on the sand. "This is the life."

"At least till this happens." Jounouchi looked at me strangely.

Honda took that as the cue to splash Jounouchi in the face with salt water. Red with anger, Jounouchi ran after Honda with the intent of strangling him. The group laughed and we continued to set up our stuff.

Anzu and Miho sat in the sun, they hoped to get a tan, while I sat under the tent with Grandpa.

"Why don't you go join the girls?" He asked.

"I'm not very good in the sun. I burn easily."

Grandpa didn't continue the conversation. We sat in silence, both of us reading books. His on ancient mythology, mine on increasing mental defenses.

"Christine!" I heard someone call.

I looked up and saw Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi standing next to the water. "Come join us!" Yugi called.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Maybe later!" I called back to them.

"None of that!" Jounouchi growled and walked out of the water.

He walked up the surf then under the tent.

"What are you doing?" I asked then screamed as he picked me up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I growled angrily as I pounded his back.

Jounouchi didn't respond and walked down to the water. He was lucky that I wasn't wearing the outer clothes anymore and I was wearing sunscreen since I would've hexed him so badly... He dropped me into the water and created a huge splash.

When I finally emerged, Jounouchi was running away, back toward Grandpa. "Coward!" I called to him.

"Are you ok, Christine?" Yugi asked through a laugh.

I gave him a look and he gulped; I guess he thought I was angry. I bet he was surprised when I cracked a smile and pulled him into the water with me. Yugi spluttered and laughed while Anzu and Miho came running over to join the fun.

For an hour, the four of us splashed water at each other and secretly, I made the water colder just with a small touch. Jounouchi and Honda joined in with us and the game became girls vs. boys. Let's just say that it was easy to find out who won.

In no time the sun had finally set and we decided to get changed and go out to dinner.

We decided to go to a small seafood restaurant on the nearby boardwalk. It was a small place but the atmosphere was comforting. I liked the place till we met our waiter. The first thing he did was snake his hand around my waist.

"Hey, I'm Daisuke!" He exclaimed. "I'll be your server this evening. Is there anything I can do to help you all get acquainted?"

"Yeah, there is." I clutched my fists. "You mind letting go of me?"

The guy had the nerve to look confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

Without a word, I pulled his arm away from me and stalked off to sit between Jounouchi and Yugi. Daisuke took our drink orders and walked off.

"You all saw that right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"That was breaching some boundaries." Grandpa shook his head. "What is happening to the new generations?"

"We learn too much from the older generations." Honda countered and Grandpa gasped.

"Those silly parents of yours!"

Honda shook his head and gave up.

Daisuke came back, handed us our drinks, then asked for our food orders. Orders were simple: fish, fish, fish, and more fish. When Daisuke got to me, much to my dismay, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"And you'll have?"

I felt the brush of magic and I knew what he was instantly. An amateur warlock using his powers to pick up girls just for his amusement. I was going to just brush it off and do something about it later but Yugi flipped down his menu quickly, making a loud SMACK!

"Would you please stop touching her?" He asked. "Can't you see that Christine is getting uncomfortable by your constant touching?"

The table was silent, Daisuke didn't remove his hand. He started to mumble incoherently, a spell. I countered it easily with a small shield charm and it was amusing to hear him groan with annoyance.

"Is something going on here?" Another man asked as he walked over. On his chest was a pin that read, 'Manager.'

"Yes, there is." Miho said. "This man keeps touching our friend and it is becoming a nuisance."

I made a small thumbs up to her and Miho smiled.

The manager cleared his throat and looked to Daisuke.

"My office, now." He growled and then turned to us again. "I will arrange for another server to come and serve you for the rest of the evening. I apologize for the... Disturbance."

Daisuke and the manager walked off quickly; Daisuke gave one last look at me and winked. I turned my head quickly and flipped a witch curse gesture at him, if he didn't know I was a witch a few minutes earlier, he definitely knew now.

"What was that?" Anzu asked.

I showed her the gesture, it was like showing the middle finger but it combined other fingers, and giggled.

"It means..." I made the quote/ unquote symbol. "Fuck you."

Everyone's jaw dropped and I laughed until our new server arrived. Orihime was 10 times nicer and made the evening much more enjoyable.

When we arrived back at the hotel, everyone was beat. One after one, the group fell asleep until it was only me still awake in the girl's room. After half an hour of not being able to sleep, I decided to go out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

The balcony faced the ocean, the sound of the waves was soothing. I was still very angry at the jackass Daisuke, shouldn't his teacher have taught him to not use his powers to be a jerk to others? I made an exasperated sigh.

"Is something the matter, Christine?" Someone beside me said.

I jumped out of my skin and into the railing, most likely leaving a bruise. Yami was standing beside me, leaning against the rail of the balcony. He was wearing Yugi's pjs and I tried not to giggle.

"Oh, Yugi. You scared me."

He chuckled. "That was easy to see."

I hit him on the shoulder and laughed. I wanted to ask him about the 'precious' thing but it sounded stupid any way I tried to phrase it. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked out to the sea.

"I tried to but couldn't. I thought some fresh air would help."

Yami said nothing but I heard him take a step closer.

"What's on your mind then?" Yami asked and I smiled.

"A lot of things are on my mind." I lifted up my fingers and counted. "How happy I am to be on this trip, how annoyed I am at Jounouchi for dumping me in the water this afternoon, and most importantly, how pissed off I still am at the jackass waiter from the restaurant."

I didn't realize it but my hand had clenched and grabbed tightly onto the railing. I only realized it when Yami placed his hand on mine and gently pried it off. My hand was so tiny in his, a piece of fragile ice surrounded by strong trees. Yami played with my fingers for a moment then kissed my knuckles. I blushed a flaming crimson.

Yami laughed and dragged me back into the room. Anzu and Miho were out cold in their beds.

"Follow their example." Yami pointed to them with a small smile. "You need it."

I blushed a little more, 'Oh Hecate, I'm so embarrassed!' I pulled out of his hand and with one last wave, I closed my door and slept peacefully.

The next morning came too quickly. It felt like only five minutes since I had fallen asleep.

"Christine!" Someone was shouting at me. "Let's go! The rest of us want to go to the boardwalk!"

I made an incoherent grunt and pushed the person away.

"Awww." A new voice teased. "Does the little baby not want to get out of bed?"

I shot my eyes open and turned to the people. Jounouchi and Anzu were beside my bed and were laughing.

"Is she up?" I heard Yugi ask.

He walked in the room and froze when he saw my expression. "Agh!" He exclaimed. "You don't force her awake, she'll kill you!"

"Nah, she won't do that Yug." Jounouchi spoke still laughing.

"Oh really, Jounouchi..." I growled at him. "If I won't then..."

I threw my pillow in his face and ran to get out of range.

"It's on!" Jounouchi shouted and came after me with the pillow.

It took a few minutes for the pillow fight to end. I got dressed and we all headed out to the boardwalk. We passed the restaurant from last night but the sign was turned to closed. Thank Hecate.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

I turned to him and gave him a smile.

"I'm ok, let's catch up with everyone else."

We spent the day riding roller coasters, eating strange food and chasing Anzu and Miho away from stores.

When all of us entered the last store of the afternoon, something hissed in my ear.

"We need to have some words." The voice hissed.

Daisuke. I walked to a uninhabited corner of the shop. I turned to around and saw the jackass. He was wearing a black tanktop and beige shorts.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How come you were able to resist my powers?" Daisuke asked. "I have tested them on other witches before and they worked perfectly, what's different with you?"

I smirked and looked around the store again.

"It wasn't hard. Have good mental defenses and you can deflect any type of mental charm or suggestion."

Daisuke's fist clenched. He was going to lose his temper and of what I've seen of his magical capabilities, it wouldn't be pretty when he blew.

"Christine!" Yugi called. "Where did you go?"

I smiled.

"Excuse me." I said, mocking politeness. "My friends are looking for me."

I walked past Daisuke and he grabbed my arm.

"Why do you hang out with those mortals?" He asked. "You could be hanging out with powerful people, like me."

"If you were the spokesman of powerful people, then I wouldn't want to touch any of you, even with a 39 and a half foot pole."

I pulled out of his grip and walked out of the shop. The gang was waiting at the benches across the way.

"What held you up?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing." I fibbed. "I got distracted by something."

We kept going and headed back to the hotel. Tonight was the last night before we headed back to Domino in the morning so we decided to go to dinner at a small place in town.

The air in town seemed choked, like someone was controlling it. Everyone else in the group noticed it as well.

"What is that feeling?" Honda asked.

"I don't know but I know that I don't like it." Jounouchi crossed his arms and tried to look threatening.

"I'm scared." Miho cried.

"Don't worry, Miho-chan!" Honda said valiantly. "I will protect you!"

"Thank you, Honda-kun!"

I didn't smile. Someone was making sure that we couldn't get very far and had no chance of leaving.

"Agh!" Anzu screamed as she was pushed toward the wall by an unseen force.

"Anzu!" Yugi shouted and ran over to her.

"Who's there!" Jounouchi growled.

A large wind blew and both he and Honda were blown toward the wall alongside Anzu. Yugi and Miho held tightly onto a now unconscious Anzu and looked in the direction the wind had come.

"Grandpa." I whispered. "Make sure everyone gets out of here."

"Christine..." He tried to argue.

Grandpa had figured out what I was the moment I walked into the game shop the first time. Apparently, I oozed the feeling of "Hey look at me! I'm a witch! Lalala!"

"He wants me, Grandpa." I snapped. "I don't want you all getting hurt because of me."

He eventually nodded and went over to grab everyone.

"What about Christine?" I heard Yugi ask.

I turned around and saw that everyone, besides Anzu of course, was watching me.

"I'll catch up." I promised. "I need to make sure that this stops."

Without another word, I turned and ran down the alley way that the wind had come from. Yugi and Jounouchi were calling my name but I kept running.

Yugi's P.O.V

Why was Christine leaving us?

Grandpa lead Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Miho-chan and I to the nearby hospital to check on Anzu but I couldn't help but be worried for Christine. Ever since I completed the Millennium Puzzle, Christine had become so much more of a mystery.

"I wonder why Christine ran off." Jounouchi-kun wondered suddenly.

"I wish I knew." Honda-kun replied.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt by that wind." Miho-chan commented.

I stopped suddenly. There was a splitting pain in my head. The feelings of fear and anger coursed through my body.

Everyone kept walking and nobody else heard the crash of metal on metal. The feeling increased drastically and everything went black.

Normal P.O.V

Dueling against a guy who controls things with his mind is not fun. He literally just picked up a car and threw it at me. I dodged easily but it made a loud crash; the cops may come soon. We had been dueling for five minutes and neither of us were breathing heavily.

"Giving up?" Daisuke asked with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot." I replied smoothly.

Daisuke huffed and a trash can started to float in the air. It flew quickly at me but I ducked before it collided with my head. He then picked up a large freezer. 'This could be my chance.' I thought quickly. 'If I could freeze what's left of it and throw it back at Daisuke, I could win!'

Daisuke flung the freezer and I took my opportunity. The freezer froze instantaneously and stopped in mid air. My head was pounding from the mental strain.

"Give up!" Daisuke shouted. "I have the more powerful mind in this fight!"

Was he right? My mind slackened and the freezer flinched toward me. I put more effort into the freezer and it moved slowly away from me. I remembered the book from yesterday. No... He's wrong!

"You say you have a more powerful mind eh?" I asked. "Well try this on for size."

Daisuke cocked his head in confusion. I closed my eyes and thought. Mental strength wasn't in the mind itself but in the heart. Caring for people and being accepted for being yourself was key in protecting a mind. I thought of my mother and father, Jounouchi and Honda, Miho and Anzu... Yugi and hell, Yami.

"What the!" Daisuke exclaimed and I heard a crash.

I opened my eyes sleepily and saw that Daisuke was hit by the freezer but not so badly that it might be fatal. I nodded and felt my knees give out. The last thing I felt before going unconscious was a pair of arms catching me.

I woke up in the hospital, surrounded by everyone telling me that I was stupid for running off. I laughed and agreed.

Daisuke was in a coma but would live; nobody except for Grandpa, who figured it out, and I knew what had happened.

I was released from the hospital at noon and the group all settled into Grandpa's car for the ride home. It didn't last as long as the ride up but we managed to have just as much fun as before. We pulled into the game shop and everyone went their own ways. Grandpa told me that I should rest before we had dinner.

I lied in bed sleeplessly, just staring up at the ceiling. My door opened and closed suddenly.

"Can I help you?" I asked without turning.

No response. Yami suddenly sat beside me without a word. "Hey." I said emotionlessly.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" He asked.

I shrugged and Yami narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to say." I looked away and closed my eyes, maybe he would go away.

"Christine." Yami snapped sharply.

I turned back slowly and Yami made me look at him. I thought that there would be anger in his eyes, but they were filled with relief and a sort of annoyance. "I was worried about you... Just please..." His voice trailed away as he looked for words.

"Don't do anything stupid?" I offered and he nodded.

"I would've said it a little more eloquently but that's the gist of it."

I laughed softly and heard Grandpa call up the stairs.

"Christine! Yugi! Time for dinner! You'll like what we're having!"

I got up and Yami helped me stand up.

"I think I know what we're having..." I said absentmindedly and started to walk toward the door.

Yami pulled me back by the arm sharply and I yelped. I had to hold back a spell so that I didn't hurt Yami or Yugi. Something pressed itself on my cheek and Yami walked away quickly.

I couldn't think for a second. Why did he do that? I pressed my hand to my cheek, now a bright red.

Yami turned around and Yugi was there again.

"Aren't you coming, Christine?" He asked.

I jumped and quickly exited the room and down the stairs. Yugi followed me and exclaimed loudly when he saw what was on the table.

Burgers... Should've known...

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if anybody was OOC, it's hard when you're creating your own chapter. **

**Please review! I love to hear what people think.**


	5. The Festival and The Blue Eyes

**Hi everybody! I'm finally back for an update! I apologize for the wait, Senior year is being a pain in my butt. Friends now telling me that they've done certain things and my schedule crisis... Ugh, I've had enough of school! And... hehehe I've gotten into Black Butler... I love Ciel and Sebastian is the coolest thing to ever walk the planet. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter! **

We had been back in Domino for about a week and it was already in a frenzy. The school festival was at the end of the week and everyone was preparing.

Anzu, our class representative, was standing next to the board and now was taking ideas.

"If you have an idea, raise your hand!" Anzu called to the class.

I looked around the classroom. Jounouchi had a thoughtful expression while Yugi had a contented smile. I looked for Miho and Honda but they weren't here, this must be another manga chapter.

"I think we should make a haunted mansion!" A student called.

"That's no good..." Anzu replied. "Class C already built one of those.."

"How about a fried soba shop?" Another student asked.

Anzu was going to respond but Jounouchi quickly stood.

"Everyone, listen to my idea!" He called. "The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal guests away from the other classes! Therefore, 'Sex Appeal' will decide the winner! I call my idea 'Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-"

He never finished. The classmates were already throwing trash and books at him. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I shook my head. Of course he would think of something like that.

"Anything else?" Anzu asked.

"Student wrestling!"

"A cosplay contest!"

Hanasaki, the cute kid from the manga, recommended a comedy manga dojo which caused some strange looks to be thrown at him. I thought it was cute and Anzu wrote it on the board anyway.

"Who hasn't given an idea yet.." Anzu mused aloud.

"I think that's everyone.." Jounouchi responded.

I looked to Yugi, who still had the content smile.

"Do you have an idea, Yugi?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well..." Yugi started. "Yeah, I do..."

"Don't leave us in suspense." I teased and he laughed.

"A game. 'Carnival Game.' Like an amusement park."

At first it was silence but then it became louder with the excitement of the class.

"Awright, 'Carnival Game' it is!" Jounouchi exclaimed climbing onto his desk.

Anzu looked to me and gave a thumbs up. I smiled and sat back in my seat, this was going to be fun.

The class decided on three games for the Carnival: Human pop up pirate, target practice, and hit the bottles. Anzu did her part and got the best spot for the festival, right next to the entrance.

We didn't have much time till the festival so everyone had to work hard. I made sure to work hard at the game shop so that I could help pay for supplies to build the games and signs.

"I finished the BlueBeard mask!" Yugi exclaimed and I wiped my hands clean of the paper maché.

The mask was as neat as it was going to get. It was paper maché with paint creating the bandana and eyepatch.

"Hey, Yugi, Christine!" Jounouchi called. "I'm almost done here.."

The barrel he was working on was incredible. It almost looked like it came from a factory.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Jounouchi, you're good with your hands!" I commented. "I'm impressed!"

Anzu walked over and whispered in my ear.

"Everyone has some redeemable quality.."

I snickered and Jounouchi chuckled, not hearing the joke.

"I've been putting together plastic model kits in my garage since I was a kid!" Jounouchi climbed into the barrel, it fit him perfectly. "I wonder who'll play BlueBeard... I'm gonna laugh my butt off!"

I looked to Anzu and she raised her eyebrow at me. I turned back and smiled.

"Why you, of course!" I made my smile wider and Anzu started to laugh. "You're the perfect size!"

"Wha?!" Jounouchi stammered.

"I made the mask to fit your head!" Yugi added and Jounouchi shrieked again.

"It's decided, you're BlueBeard!" Anzu confirmed and Jounouchi groaned.

A loud footstep caused us to look around. Anzu groaned when she turned around. "It's Inogashira, the head of Class D." Behind him, students were carrying a large iron plate.

"Someone has taken our spot!" Inogashira concluded and looked to Anzu. "What do you brats think you're doing here?!"

Anzu looked offended.

"Preparing for the festival, of course." Anzu responded.

"You're joking!" Inogashira shouted. "Every year for the past three years, Class D has used this spot for our Festival event!"

I walked to stand next to Anzu.

"We've already marked it!" I spoke threateningly. "We got this spot fair and square!"

"Fair and square..." Inogashira mused then started to laugh. "Listen closely! Every year, we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'Carnival Game' trash somewhere else!"

"It's not trash!" I growled clenching my fists.

"Beat it!" Jounouchi growled from inside the barrel. "You'll be sorry you messed with us!" He tried to climb out of the barrel but he was stuck.

"Go die!" Inogashira shouted as he punched Jounouchi.

"No..." Yugi called. "Jounouchi-kun!"

I ran over to Jounouchi and helped him out of the rubble. We managed to get out of the small building before Inogashira started to shout again.

"Bring the iron plate! Break down the carnival game building! Tear down their construction!"

They repeatedly rammed the iron plate into the side of our building. It squeaked under the pressure.

"Please stop!" I shouted at them.

The other classmates joined me but they didn't stop.

"The traditional place will be ours!"

I saw Yugi run out between the iron plate and the building. What is he doing?!

"Yugi, no!" I shouted.

"Stop!" Yugi shouted. "Everyone helped build this! You can't destroy it!"

It was a last ditch effort but I threw a shield spell. It wouldn't completely protect Yugi but it would stop any brain damage; I centered it on the Puzzle.

The plate rammed into Yugi and he flew backwards. Anzu gasped and we both ran to him.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Anzu asked.

I checked and the spell did its job. Yugi only had a bump on the back of his head.

"We'll leave the iron plate here, as a marker!" Inogashira shouted to his goons.

We watched as they walked away and as our spot was dominated by an iron plate. Anzu took Yugi to the infirmary, she hoped that I would come with her but I opted out, I had to watch the shop tonight.

The shop was quiet without Yugi. Normally he would run around the shop and tell me tid-bits about the games. I wiped a tear away, I couldn't believe that all our hard work had gone all to waste because of those jerks, and heard the door jingle. I looked up but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called and walked to the door.

The magic from the Millennium puzzle surrounded the doorknob. Yami was here... For what reason? I shrugged and went back behind the counter. 'He'll be ok.' I thought. 'He'll get the spot back.'

Yami's P.O.V

This wouldn't stand. This affair has caused Christine to cry; I had never seen her cry and it is something I never want to see again.

Inogashira thinks I am insane in challenging him to this game but thankfully I'm not. In the seconds before the plate collided with Aibou's head, magic flooded into the puzzle creating a barrier that protected him from some of the damage. I didn't know what it was but I was grateful for it.

I explained the game. We would use the iron plate, heated to 100 degree Celsius, a lump of ice with a tube of gun powder, and spatulas. We started to pass the lump of ice back and forth.

"The winner of this match, may use this spot during the festival!" I called from across the iron plate. "There will be no objections, Inogashira!"

Inogashira smirked.

"When it comes to these spatulas, I'm in a league of my own!" He shouted as he shot the lump of ice at me.

I returned it with my full strength but he returned it even faster than before. "The iron plate is melting the ice lump so quickly! It's like a time bomb!" A smile took over his face. "You have to keep up a constant attack, so that the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!"

The ice was already halfway down the test tube.

'It's moving incredibly fast!' I thought. 'He's attacking me with the chunk of ice as if it were a big rock!'

"What's wrong?!" Inogashira taunted. "You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength! It's one sided!"

I flung the clump back at him in vain, it came back even faster than before. "I'll just keep hitting it harder!"

It hit me like a wrecking ball. (Sorry... Bad joke...) I remembered when Christine was telling Aibou a trick in how to protect himself.

*Flashback*

Aibou and Christine were in Christine's room watching something that was on TV, Grandpa was watching something else on the main TV, Christine sat on her bed while Aibou was on a nearby chair. Aibou had asked how some smaller people were able to defeat people much stronger than them. Christine smirked and stood up.

"Yugi, imagine that I'm chasing after you." Christine told Aibou.

She was wearing a silver tank top and black leggings, I immediately hit myself in the head for thinking this but she looked really cute. The outfit made me blush and Aibou seemed to feel it through the small mental link we had.

"Why would you be coming after me?" Aibou asked and Christine groaned.

"It's pretend!" She sighed and looked at Aibou. "Plan B; Yugi, run at me."

Aibou cocked his head in confusion. I lightly chuckled at the action, what was she thinking?

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it."

Aibou shrugged and did as he was asked. As soon as he was in range, Christine was somehow able to grab his wrist and flip him onto the bed. He shot up and gave Christine a shocked look.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Christine smiled and pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I used your speed and what strength you were using against you. If you're ever against someone who's taller and stronger than you, you can do that."

I heard Aibou think about it but it never registered to me.

*End Flashback*

I have to use his speed and power against him! If this doesn't work, I'll lose!

When the lump of ice came back, I hit it with the spatula, small pieces of ice chipped off.

"You just keep hitting it back harder!" Inogashira shouted. "It's futile! This is my last and greatest attack! Power Return!"

Inogashira swung at the lump of ice with all of his might and a miracle occurred. It split evenly down the middle. The gun powder exploded on contact with the plate.

I straightened myself and wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on my forehead.

"As per the agreement, my class will use this place!" I started to walk away. "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart.. In the end, you will get burned! Remember that!"

I walked home and felt pain start to build up in my shoulder. 'I must have pushed myself too hard.' I thought. 'This is going to be hard to explain.'

Normal P.O.V

It was almost midnight and Yugi still hadn't come home. Anzu had called and told me to tell her when he came home, that was about three hours ago. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked out the window, hoping to at least catch of him so that I knew he was ok.

Thump... Thump...

Someone was walking up the stairs.

I ran to the door and opened it quietly. Yami had finished walking up and was going to enter his room.

"Yugi?" I called and Yami jumped. "Where have you been? Anzu's been worried sick."

Yami turned around and I saw how he was holding his shoulder carefully, did he hurt it?

"I was out." Yami was about to walk away again.

I grabbed his wrist of the shoulder that looked hurt and pulled back. He froze and tried to pull it back but not in a violent way.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" I asked but didn't let go of his wrist.

"Nothing." He tried to make an excuse and continued to try to pull away.

I made a face. I held onto his wrist still and walked over to his shoulder. The light pressure of two of my fingers was enough to make him flinch.

"This doesn't look like nothing." I continued to check the muscle.

It was heavily strained like he was swinging it too hard in WII Baseball. Yami said nothing but continued to make faces when I came to certain spots of his shoulder. "Were you just going to leave it like this? Doesn't it hurt?" I asked and Yami made another face.

"Yes it does hurt but I'll be fine."

I sighed and started to pull Yami into my room. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't like it when my friends are in pain so I'm just going to rub the muscle in your shoulder, is that ok?"

Yami's face was a light pink but he didn't argue. We walked into my room and I finally let go of his wrist. "You can sit anywhere." I climbed onto my desk chair to look through my little concoctions that I kept on a high shelf. "You're also going to need to take your shirt off."

Yami made and 'Eh?!' sound and I blushed. "It's only so that I can reach the muscle easier, ok?! Stop thinking like that!"

I looked through my bottles and eventually found the right one. A small clear bottle with red sparks floating in it. I jumped carefully off the chair and saw Yami sitting on the floor next to my bed, his shirt and jacket were held tightly in his hands.

"This is embarrassing." He muttered.

"You wouldn't have to be in this situation if you took better care of yourself." I sat down on the bed behind him. "This is gonna burn for a second, just warning you."

I poured some of the liquid onto my palm and rubbed my hands together. Hesitantly, I touched his shoulder and he flinched lightly. My thumbs dug lightly into his shoulder and after a few minutes his head started to loll sideways. I giggled and he straightened up quickly. Another couple minutes passed in silence then Yami took a deep breath.

"Christine, I have to tell you something." He nearly whispered.

"What is it, Yugi?" I asked and his hand, which was near me moved away, he seemed guilty.

"You call me Yugi... But I'm not him... I don't know who I am..."

I smiled and continued to rub his shoulder.

"I know." I said simply and he turned around suddenly making me lose my grip on his shoulder.

"You know?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

I rolled my own eyes and smiled to him.

"It's kinda obvious. You're taller, slightly stronger, the voice is different, and much more confident than Yugi is."

His eyes were wide and he sat back.

"Then why did you call me Yugi?" He asked.

"I have to keep up appearances, don't I?"

He chuckled and sat so that his shoulder was facing me again. It only took another minute before the muscle was completely loose and I let go, my hands cramped. "How does that feel?" I asked.

Yami moved it hesitantly, rolling the bone in it's socket. There was no tensity in the muscle and he smiled.

"Much better."

I got up and wiped the liquid off my palms. It was after midnight by now. "Thank you, Christine." I heard Yami say.

I looked back and he was about to exit the room.

"No problem... Yami." His eyes widened.

"Yami?" He asked.

"Since you're not Yugi and you don't know who you are, I'm going to give you your own name for the time being."

Yami smiled and walked out of the room. I had to hold in a fan girl scream after he closed the door. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

The festival came quickly. The whole class stayed up nearly all night to get it finished before the festival.

"AAAAUGH!" Jounouchi shouted as he was flung out of the barrel yet again.

"That looks painful for Jounouchi..." A student mused to Anzu.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Anzu laughed.

The carnival game was a huge success, everyone had a blast, I know I did. But I think my favorite part of the day was when I got home that evening and saw a flower lying on my pillow, a beautiful lily.

A few days have passed and at least three incidents have occurred. Miho wanted this really rare watch and someone stole it from Honda, who was wearing it. Yami got it back but I never saw him, he's a guy, I rationalized, he needed some space. Also, Jounouchi bought some nice shoes and they were viciously torn away from him. Yami again, got them back but this time he said hi and caused me to blush as red as a tomato.

"Duel monsters?"

"Yeah!" Yugi held up a card. "It became popular when I was in third grade. It's started to become popular at other schools too."

Miho gasped and I thought she was having an asthma attack or something.

"Pretty!"

"There are thousands of types!"

"That many?" Anzu asked.

"Yep!" I added ."My friends and I played it all the time back at home."

"You play, Christine?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head.

"I know how to play but I don't duel very much." I explained and Yugi sighed.

"So, how do you play?" Jounouchi asked looking at some of the cards.

Yugi said that it was a card battle game. Each monster had an attack and defense number. The cards also came with a field, if you put the cards on the right field, their attack power went up.

"Seems fun." Anzu commented.

"I don't really like these kinds of childish games." Jounouchi put his hands behind his head.

Honda laughed from across the room. Across his chest was a band that said: "Strong beautification week."

"You don't mean 'childish game'..." He said in his laughter. "You mean 'game where you used your head'!"

Jounouchi stood up and walked to face the other teenager.

"Honda... What's that mean?!"

"As you heard, no secret meanings here."

"You bastard!"

Jounouchi looked ready for a fight. I whacked him on the head and shook my own, why does he get so angry all the time?

"By the way, what's with the getup?" Anzu asked.

"This?" Honda asked gesturing to his band. "These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item... There will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

"Really, over these cards?" I asked pulling out my own deck.

"No." Yugi began. "There are people in America who come here to buy just one card. Grandpa is also a mania."

"That's it!" Honda exclaimed and I jumped. These people were going to be the end of me. "I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards!"

Yugi sweat dropped and I laughed.

"Hey! Hey!" Jounouchi interjected. "That's not really a 'beautification' person's job right?"

Honda made a smirk and I shivered, I didn't like that face.

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty... The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beautification member's mission! However... There are few destined for this... No... I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that... With this, the whole nation..."

"Eh... Honda?" I say quietly.

"What is it Christine?" Honda asked.

I didn't answer but I pointed in the direction of the front of the class. The teacher did not look happy.

"Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student." The teacher began after Honda sat down.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be ?" Yugi whispered to our group and I smiled to him. "I hope it's a kid who likes games."

"Please come in." The teacher waved his hand and I mentally groaned.

'Oh great... It's Seto freaking Kaiba... This guy was the most annoying thing ever in season zero.'

"He's Kaiba Seto-kun."

He had brown hair, unlike the green hair from the original anime, and he was wearing the white suit.

"Kaiba... You mean that..." Miho whispered.

"From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished for Miho.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher said, that quickly dispelled the beginnings of rumors.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba greeted and I quietly put my deck deeper into my bag.

"A rich, spoiled brat." Jounouchi scoffed. "I can't stand those."

I sighed quietly, Jounouchi was always quick to judge.

"Ah!" The teacher exclaimed looking around the classroom. "There is a space next to Yugi!" Oh boy, I sit in front of Yugi.

Yugi had apparently been invited by Kaiba to go somewhere since I heard Yugi said that he'd be there. Kaiba's limo took off and our eyes followed it.

"What a great car!" Miho exclaimed.

"Hey, Yugi." Anzu asked. "You're already getting along already?"

"Kaiba-kun is going to show me his card collection." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Yugi..." I wanted to get his attention. I knew what Kaiba was going to do but I couldn't say since Miho interrupted me.

"Kaiba-kun's house?!" Miho exclaimed. "Miho wants to go too!"

"Let's all go!" Yugi exclaimed back to her. "I'm sure he'd be please!"

'Sure.' I thought. 'Pleased that we are all falling into his trap.'

We walked some ways until we reached a large mansion. The front lawn was decorated with hedges and a fountain was running in the middle of it.

"Hey!" Jounouchi growled with obvious disdain. "Isn't there a law against an individual having such a large house!"

"Of course no!" Anzu argued.

"Only in your head, Jounouchi." I muttered and watched as Honda and Miho came up on his bike.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu asked.

"Hey everyone." Kaiba's voice came through the intercom. "Glad you made it. Please come in."

The front gates opened and we walked in the front door. Kaiba was surrounded with maids holding golden plates.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Everyone came?" Kaiba asked. "I'm so pleased."

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi exclaimed and I nodded.

I had been in some incredible places and this was definitely high on the list.

"It's no big deal." Kaiba quickly brushed off the comment.

"If this is 'no big deal', then what would mine be?" Jounouchi scoffed.

Honda walked up next to him and gave a smile.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly." Honda teased.

Jounouchi grabbed Honda's collar and held it tightly.

"Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!"

I helped Anzu push between the two boys and she gave the boys a lecture on how they should behave.

"It's alright." Kaiba said with a laugh. "It's more fun if it's lively."

We continued walking and arrived at a small door. "Come, Yugi-kun! This is my card collection."

All of us looked around and I nearly fangirled when I saw a few of them.

"What are those?" Anzu asked pointing to the trophies against the walls.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." Kaiba answered.

"Won?!" Everyone but me exclaimed. Yep, I'm a party pooper...

"Give it up." Honda whispered to Jounouchi. "He's way above you."

Miho walked over to Kaiba nonchalantly.

"Kaiba-kun, instead of cards.. Tell us about your amusement parks!"

Honda ran over like he was being chased by a tornado.

"Ah, Miho-chan! I have some tickets..." Honda tried to say.

"I'll make a reservation for you at an amusement park." Kaiba interrupted.

Miho hugged Kaiba and I saw the flames of jealousy.

"You're the best!" Miho exclaimed.

"Honda, jealousy is most unsightly." I quoted him and he gave me a small glare.

"That's right, Yugi-kun, I bet you have some rare cards." Kaiba commented turning to Yugi.

"I don't have any." Yugi gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Hey." Anzu interrupted. "Didn't you say earlier that your Grandpa had an amazing card?"

"I'd definitely like to see." Kaiba had a gleam in his eye.

"I don't know Yugi." I mused aloud.

"What is it Christine?" Yugi asked.

I wanted to argue but my mouth wouldn't let me. I let it go.

"Never mind." I wouldn't stop watching and we all left. Flames of resentment were still floating over Jounouchi and Honda.

At the game shop...

"My best card?!" Grandpa asked with a chuckle.

"Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yugi asked and I prayed so hard that he would say no.

"Please, definitely show it!" Kaiba said bowing.

"Looks like I've got no choice!" Grandpa made a laugh. "It'll be a moment."

He turned around and searched in the boxes behind the counter. "Here it is." He said and pulled out the card. 'Blue Eyes White Dragon.'

"What?!" Miho exclaimed. "I thought it jewels or something attached!"

"It's no different than the others." Jounouchi added.

"Right." Honda agreed.

"You guys don't get it." Grandpa made another laugh. "It's called Blue Eyes Dragon. It's so powerful production was cancelled. Mania's would drool at this super rare card!"

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu nearly sighed.

A customer walked into the store so I ran off to help them. When I came back, Kaiba had his briefcase on the counter.

"No." Grandpa spoke curtly.

The three boys seemed shocked.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"There's no way?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, right?" Grandpa asked. "I understand how you feel but... I'm not keeping the card because of it's value or strength. I'm keeping it because a dear friend in America gave it to me. My heart is in this card and that is why I can not bear to part with it."

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba closed his trunk and made for the door. "I think I'll go home now."

As soon as he was gone, Jounouchi leaned over the counter to Grandpa.

"Grandpa, you said something great!"

"I see you in a new light!" Miho exclaimed and hugged the man.

I smiled at them and out of the corner of my eye I saw Yugi but his eyes weren't the same. They were crimson instead of amethyst.

"Yugi?" I asked and the boy blinked.

"Eh?" He asked. "What is it?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

The next day...

I was helping Grandpa the next morning so I had to come to school as little later than usual. I came in and saw Jounouchi and Honda playing Duel Monsters.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them!" Honda teased an angry Jounouchi.

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty." Jounouchi countered.

"I don't know what happened but I don't care." I muttered going to sit at my desk.

"Jounouchi and Honda have started to play Duel Monsters too?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-kun." Anzu answered with her hands up.

"That's this guy!" Both boys shouted then glared at each other. "What?!"

"Hey, Yugi-kun." Kaiba greeted as he entered the room.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi shouted in greeting.

"By the way, about the phone call last night..."

"Phone call?" I ask and turn around. Yugi froze in his steps and laughed it off.

"Yeah. I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day."

"Thank you!" Kaiba thanked and I glared. At any point, Kaiba was still a power hungry jerk. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards."

Yugi pulled the card out and handed it to Kaiba.

"Here! Blue Eyes Dragon."

Kaiba took it and held it with both hands up to his face.

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!"

He went to hand it back but it slid out of his hand. Jounouchi, Honda and I all flinched when he handed back the fake card. "This card... It only shines when the rightful owner has it."

I glared at him but when he turned to face my direction, I turned quickly.

After school...

Yugi was looking at the Blue Eyes very carefully as we walked home.

"Is something the matter, Yugi?" I asked.

He didn't reply and Anzu ran up asking why Jounouchi and Honda weren't with us.

"They went to play Duel Monsters with Kaiba." I replied.

Wait a minute... Duh! They went to confront Kaiba. "We should probably go check on them Yugi!" He nodded quickly.

We ran to school and up to the roof, Yugi asked why the roof and I replied gut feeling. We threw open the door and both of us gasped. Jounouchi and Honda were bruised and beaten, lying underneath two brutes feet.

"Please listen, Yugi-kun, Christine-chan." Kaiba tried to make things believable. "These two made an unbelievable false accusation!"

Yugi stepped forward.

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Yugi asked. "I noticed. I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games. But it seems I was wrong. Give it back! You have that card right?! That card is so important to my grandpa!"

Yugi grabbed onto Kaiba's suit to get a better view of his eyes. "That card is my Grandpa's heart! Please give it back!"

"Filthy hands..." Kaiba muttered. "Do not touch me!"

He swung his briefcase at Yugi's head, giving me no time to react. I caught him and Kaiba stood to look down at us.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yugi exclaimed.

"A card is a heart?" Kaiba questioned. "Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this... games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means. I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!"

I stood up to follow him but one of his guards stopped me.

"You are utterly cruel, Kaiba!" I shouted at him and he turned around. "You probably don't even know what a heart even is!"

Kaiba turned and laughed. I saw Yugi punched in the stomach and the guard holding me tried to get a better grip on my waist. I fought back and in a fit of anger, the guard rammed my head into the wall. Everything went black.

I floated in a sort of inky space for a few minutes. Someone was calling me but it seemed so far away.

"Christine! Christine!" The voice called out much more clearly now.

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light of the setting sun. Yami was crouched next to me and fear filled his eyes.

"Yami?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, it's me." He sighed in relief.

I looked around, I was still on the roof.

"We have to go after Kaiba."

"Can you even sit up?" Yami asked with a smirk.

I frowned and Yami froze.

"With a little assistance, I will be able to stand and run."

Yami smiled and he helped pull me to my feet. I wavered for a second but I managed to keep my balance.

"Ready?" Yami asked and I nodded.

We both ran down the steps and reached Kaiba before he got to his limo. "Kaiba!" Yami called.

Kaiba turned around and gasped. "Now... It's game time."

"Yugi." Kaiba gasped.

We walked to the classroom where the desks Jounouchi and Honda were using were still placed together. "Christine-chan.." Kaiba tried to get my attention but I brushed him off. I flipped my hair and went to walk next to Yami. Yami breathed a laugh.

Both of the sat down facing each other while I sat at the window. "Yugi. You know that you're challenging a Duel Monsters expert. Think you can win?"

Yami had his arms crossed and his legs crossed, the air of a bad boy surrounded him.

"I don't know." He spoke in a deep voice and chills went down my spine. "However... The Duel Monsters game... will be different from before."

"I'll look forward to it, Yugi."

"Yami." I muttered and Yami looked at me. He had a serious expression on his face but his eyes said, 'Please be quiet.' I zipped my lips and pantomimed throwing away the key. He looked back to the game.

"We'll each have 40 cards." Yami began explaining the game. "Life point, two thousand points. You lose when it hits zero. Game... Start!"

Kaiba took a card first.

"I'll start first. Level 5 Gargoyle. I place him on the Dark Forest Field!"

The area where he placed the card started to smoke and the Gargoyle appeared.

"Didn't I tell you?" Yami asked. "'This game would be different from all others'. I block your attack with this card."

He pulled out a card and placed it on the lake field. "Dark Dragon. I place it on the lake field."

The dragon appeared and faced the Gargoyle head on. "Battle!"

"Go, Gargoyle!" Kaiba commanded.

The dragon breathed fire and I flinched away instinctively. Yami looked to me and I nodded, I was fine. The Gargoyle took flames and the card it came from vanished. "The card..."

"That's right.. The losing card is completely destroyed. This is... a Duel Monsters Yami game Duel!"

I would've expected Kaiba to be frightened by now but he started to laugh.

"Interesting!" Kaiba made another laugh. "Very interesting, Yugi! This is the ultimate game that I've been searching for! However... This duel won't last very long it seems."

He pulled another card from his deck. "One of the strongest, rare card... Minotaurus! His field is the desert!"

The large ox holding an ax appeared but Yami's dragon didn't even flinch. "Go!"

The dragon breathed more fire but the ox beat them off and cut off the dragon's head. "It's no use. Minotaurus' attack and defense is higher than the Dragon's!"

Yami's card disappeared and Kaiba chuckled. "Pull your next card. You won't find a card better than Minotaurus so quickly."

Yami pulled another card and he looked at it carefully. He played Holy Elf in defense mode, a good thing for now. Her defense was high but it wouldn't do well in an outright attack. Kaiba moved Minotaurus into Defense mode and places a magic card face down. Yami pulled another card but it wouldn't help.

"It's the magic card I put down earlier. Growth!"

He put the card on Minotaurus and the ox grew taller. "Minotaurus' attack power is further increased. Any monster you pick will be useless!"

The ox cut down Holy Elf and now Yami was almost defenseless. "No card you pick can beat Minotaurus! Give it up, Yugi. It's over. Now... pull your last card!"

Yami chuckled and pulled another card.

"Of course I'm not giving up."

"Fine with me." Kaiba replied.

Yami smirked when he saw the card.

"I also have a super powerful card in my hand... Summon Demon!" I nearly jumped into the air, one of my favorites! "The field: Dark Forest."

"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "One of the best five rare cards?!"

Summon Demon attacked using his lightning and Minotaurus started to disappear.

"Of course, Minotaurus is no match..."

Kaiba watched as the card vanished.

"One of my best cards... Minotaurus..."

Yami chuckled.

"We no longer know how the game is going... There's no card you can pull."

Kaiba smirked and I knew what was coming. That dirty little cheat! I waved my arms at Yami but he didn't look.

"That's not true." Kaiba told Yami with that creepy smile. "What controls this game isn't the heart... it's tenacity! My card is... Blue Eyes Dragon!"

"So you are after all.."

"Of course the field is the Lake!"

Just by appearing on the field, Yami's Summon Demon started to disappear. "Go, Blue Eyes Dragon!" Yami's life points dropped but something happened. The Dragon didn't attack. "What's going on?! Finish him!"

The Millennium Puzzle started to glow furiously.

"Kaiba." Yami pointed to him. "You don't get it do you? You don't understand why Blue Eyes Dragon doesn't attack. It's because your heart isn't in that card! I can see it. It's Grandpa's heart in that Blue Eyes Dragon."

"It can't be!" Kaiba choked out. "Blue Eyes Dragon is disappearing?!"

The dragon vanished in a mist of purple mist.

"It's fate to fight... And Loyalty to Grandpa is clashing. It eliminated itself as a resolution."

"That's impossible!" Kaiba gasped holding up the card. "The cards possess no will of their own!"

The card tore itself apart and Kaiba froze.

"Think that if you want." Yami chastised. "The card I've picked... Is Revive the Dead! It can revive one monster whether enemy or friend."

"What?! That card!"

"And of course I revive...Blue Eyes Dragon." The white dragon returned to the field and I think it had a vengeance. "It's over, Kaiba. Any card you pick is useless."

"I can't lose." Kaiba growled as he pulled a card.

He flipped out a card onto the desert field. "Split the Land!"

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"If the field is split, the duel becomes a draw! We will meet again!" Kaiba escaped.

The only thing left was a pair of broken desks, Yami and I. Yami picked up the Blue Eyes White Dragon and spoke to himself.

"Just as expected from one called Duel Monsters expert. Picking that card in the end. Grandpa's heart... I've retrieved it."

"Yami?" I called and he turned to me soundlessly. There was a strange look in his eyes. "What? You want me to unlock my lips as well?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know." He started to walk away.

"Stop giving me vague answers!" I shouted at him.

I chased him all the way back to the game shop and he ran into his room. "That won't help you for long!" I shouted through the door and I heard him chuckle. I groaned and walked away.

"Hey Christine." Yami called to me through the door, he only opened it just a crack.

"What?" I asked.

I could see the smirk on his face.

"You played Sleeping Beauty very well today." He closed the door.

Sleeping Beauty? What did he mean? I walked into my room, closed the door and remembered my childhood. Sleeping Beauty was awoken by a kiss... That little...

"Ahh!" I shrieked and heard someone come to the door.

"Are you ok, Christine?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah..." I growled. "Just peachy.."

That little punk... He took my first kiss.

Next day...

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card." Anzu was saying to Yugi.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun." Yugi replied.

"We didn't do a thing." Jounouchi argued. "But just who did?"

"Wa hoo!" All of us heard and we turned around. Honda was riding his bicycle wit Miho behind him. "This is better than a taxi!"

"R-really?!" Honda exclaimed. "We have something to do together!"

"Honda, go faster!"

"Right!"

He did and the crashed into a phone pole.

"Y-you ok?" I asked.

They were lying on each other, swirls for eyes.

"So happy..." Honda muttered.

"That's nice..." Yugi said with his hand behind his head.

"Man! Useless beautification guy!" Jounouchi moaned.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	6. Music and Digital Pets

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of 'A Witchy Idea'! I hope everyone's year is going well; senior year is going to be an absolute pain... UGH... Anyway! Is anyone a fan of the Percy Jackson series? I just finished Blood of Olympus and I wanted to cry... I can't believe that it is actually finished! :'( But I was thinking about doing a Percy Jackson fic with Nico and Will, my new OTP! I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.. **

**Anyway, lets get on with the story! I don't own anything except for Christine, my OC**

Yugi and I were waiting at the bus stop to catch the next bus to school. He always wore an infectious smile and it made me laugh. Weeks had passed since the Kaiba incident and everything seemed like it was back to normal, or as normal as it can get when you're in a cartoon.

The bus eventually pulled up so Yugi and I jumped on quickly.

"There aren't any seats open today..." Yugi moaned.

I shrugged. "It's probably an important day or something."

Yugi nodded, agreeing with me. He turned and pointed across the bus. Hanasaki was across the bus facing out the window. "I didn't know he rode the same bus as us."

"Neither did I." I replied. "Why don't you go say hi?"

Yugi beamed and went over to the other small boy. The spiky haired teen didn't return immediately, he may have been dragged into a conversation.

"We are sorry," the bus intercom came on and we all tilted at the momentum of the stopping bus, "but the bus must make an urgent stop."

I heard a thump and wondered if it was Yugi who fell. There wasn't enough room for me to search so I had to wait till we got off the bus. When we did, Yugi was extremely pale and nearly shaking.

"Yugi? What happened?" I asked taking his shoulders.

He didn't look me in the eye, his hand was clenched in his pocket. "Tell me, please." Yugi shook his head.

"It's nothing, Christine." He knew I didn't believe him and he smiled at me. "Really, I'm fine."

I rubbed Yugi's head and we kept going to school. Yugi didn't say a word the entire time and even sat in his chair without a sound. This was worrying me, normally Yugi was a bundle of energy. What had happened on that bus?

"Morning, Yugi!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Ah..." Yugi said coming out of the haze. "Morning, Jounouchi-kun..."

"What's got you down, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's what I want to know too." I added stepping next to Jounouchi.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Yugi tried to ease us.

I wasn't fooled but Jounouchi kept talking.

"Yugi, I've been investigating ever since that time, and..." Jounouchi began, "as I thought, there is no idol in this school!"

The statement made me laugh and fully woke Yugi from his haze.

"What the... Jounouchi-kun, you're still investigating that?!"

"Therefore, Yugi..." Jounouchi began again. "I shall become this school's number one idol!"

I continued to laugh at Jounouchi's statement. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yugi stare off into the distance. I looked to Jounouchi and he nodded. "Yugi..." He simply said and the small boy jumped.

"Ah!" He jumped. "Eh?!"

Jounouchi ran over and pulled at Yugi's collar.

"What are you worrying about?! Tell me! I'll help you!" Jounouchi was going a little overboard but it made Yugi smile genuinely.

"Really, everything is fine!" The boy cried. "Thanks anyway, Jounouchi-kun... Thank you too, Christine."

"Okay!" Jounouchi smiled and then he sat down beside him till class started.

Class was uneventful and boring as usual and I smiled when the ending bell rang. I was putting my outside shoes on when I heard voices.

"See ya, Hanasaki-kun..." That's Yugi's voice.

"Uh... Um... Yugi-kun..." There's Hanasaki. "I meant to ask you... Would you like to buy one of these tickets?"

"Ehhh?!" Yugi exclaimed and I tried to not giggle.

"Do you know Souzouji from class C? This is a ticket to his live show..."

"Ummm, is that so..."

Yugi sounded extremely nervous now.

"So help me out by buying one... I have five, but haven't been able to sell a single one..."

"Are you going, Hanasaki-kun?" I heard Yugi ask. "You don't seem very excited about it..."

"That's because no one has bought any... And really, I don't want to go..."

"Let me see... 2,000 yen?" I heard fabric brushing. "Sorry, I don't have that much right now... I'll tell you what! Give those tickets to me, and I'll sell them to someone! How's that sound?!"

"You'd really do that, Yugi-kun?"

"Yeah... If you don't want to go, you shouldn't have to!"

I smiled; this was just what Yugi would do. He'd give up his own happiness to make someone else happy.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun!"

I heard Yugi step away and I bolted. I couldn't let him know that I had overheard the conversation.

Days had passed without Yugi telling what was inside his pocket. One night, Yugi walked out of the house without a word about where he was going. Grandpa and I gave each other a look.

"Something's wrong." Grandpa stated.

"Obviously." I responded and Grandpa turned to me.

"Please follow him?"

I sighed reluctantly. I went and pulled on a jacket over my crimson red tank top and skinny jeans, and slipped on my black toms.

"You owe me." I monotonously said to Grandpa.

The old man wore a smile and went back to working in the small shop. I walked down the street till I saw the karaoke center. Walking in the front door, I couldn't hear a single sound from the booths.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The woman behind the desk asked.

I walked over to her and she seemed nervous. I tended to do that, when I was serious about something, my powers began to spiral a little out of control and it scared some mortals.

"I'm looking for a high school student. He's about yeah tall and has really spiky hair."

The woman gave a fearful look.

"He went into Souzouji's room!" She cried lightly. "Poor thing."

"Which room is it?"

The woman pointed to the farthest room. I quickly thanked her and walked quickly to the room. Through the door, I could hear voices speaking. I threw open the door and saw Yugi sitting on the nearby couch clutching his ears. "What's going on here?!"

The guy on the stage that surprisingly looked like Elvis gave me a smile.

"You actually brought someone, Yugi!" The guy exclaimed. "Good find!"

My eyes narrowed and I walked past him when he walked up to me so that I could reach Yugi. He gave me a fearful look, did he expect me to be angry? To hit him?

"Are you ok, Yugi?" I placed my hand on his temple and frowned when I felt the pain that the loud music caused.

"How did you find me?"

I smiled and rubbed his head.

"I overheard your conversation with Hanasaki. I figured that you would do something like this."

Yugi blushed and looked away. I smiled at him and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Isn't this cute." The Elvis impersonator growled. "But... Before you go..."

I was smashed into a wall suddenly but thankfully my head remained unharmed. I growled at him and the guy smiled. "I have to introduce our special guest." He pulled aside a curtain and Hanasaki lied there. "Yugi... You stole Hanasaki's tickets, even though you're his schoolmate!"

Yugi looked to me then he ran over to Hanasaki.

"I'm sorry! I made things worse..." Yugi gushed to the other boy.

"Y.. Yugi-kun... Don't apologize... You were just trying to help me... And anyway... This is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket... I'm so sorry..." Hanasaki spoke in a shaky voice

"Hanasaki-kun!"

A bright glow encased the room and when it passed, Yami had replaced Yugi. "How dare you... make my friend Hanasaki-kun suffer like this... I won't allow it..."

Yami turned to face the Elvis impersonator and I felt the anger that came off him.

"W... What happened to your eyes?!" The Elvis impersonator exclaimed. "Hey hey hey! You wanna fight?!"

"Heh heh, Souzouji!" Yami chuckled. "I have one question for you! Are you a coward? Wellll? Because if you're not, you won't run away from playing a little game with me!"

"A game!" Souzouji as I now knew his name was exclaimed.

"It's called.. The game of Silence!"

Souzouji cringed and I saw Yami smirk. "Before I explain the rules... Allow me to prepare the materials." Souzouji seemed less than pleased but he sat down in a far chair. Yami walked over to me and knelt down to look me in the eye. "Are you ok?" I nodded hesitantly, my head ached and if I tried to stand I would be wobbly. Yami gave me his hand, lifting me off the ground and helped me balance. I blushed wildly when his arm wrapped around my waist when I nearly took a nose dive but tried to hide it. "Watch Hanasaki-kun." He whispered to me. I nodded and walked over to the other boy while Yami took something from the walls.

Hanasaki was unconscious but his breathing was stable. I helped him get comfortable then turned to see the game. "This is a "Sound Pierrot" toy! They were already in this Karaoke room! If their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance!" Yami began to explain. "The rules of the game: after the start signal, we must both keep perfectly silent! Before we start, we'll each place one of "pierrot" in front of ourselves... The first person to make their "pierrot" dance loses!"

"All right!" Souzouji agreed. "So, Yugi, what happens if you lose?"

"I'll give my life!"

I rolled my eyes. 'You are so cocky... No, not the right word... Overly confident.' "But... If you lose, you'll suffer a penalty game!"

"Interesting!" Souzouji exclaimed. He probably didn't know what he was getting into.

"Christine? Do you mind?" Yami asked not turning to me.

"Game Start!" I said clearly and silence followed.

Both boys were silent. Yami wore a small smile while Souzouji wore a grimace. Souzouji's eyes caught something on the table and he gazed at it almost the entire time. After a minute, thumps began to pound through the speakers. Souzouji's pierrot began to dance.

"The sound of your heart!" Yami spoke suddenly as if he was answering a question.

"Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat?!" Souzouji near screamed. "The.. The mike! Of course, I had it on maximum volume..."

"Even in the midst of trouble, you didn't lay down your mike... A habit that has brought about disaster!" Yami spoke calmly, the eye of Horus appearing on his forehead. "Souzouji, you lose! Penalty Game! 'Beat Festival'!"

Souzouji plugged his ears suddenly and screamed.

"S... Somebody make this booming noise stop!"

Yami stood fluidly and walked over to Hanasaki and me. We both took a hold on the small boy and started for the door. Yami stopped and turned back to look at Souzouji one last time.

"Rock music has eight beats. So of course, when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it! The music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your heartbeat!" Yami turned back and gave me a dazzling smile. "Now you are, appropriately, a 'human karaoke'!"

Yami and I found Hanasaki's house and managed to get him there safely. The both of us walked back to the game shop silently. "You've been quiet." Yami pointed out. I turned to him and he tilted his head in confusion. "Have I done something?"

I breathed a huff. Should I bring it up? Ummm... "Christine?" I'm bringing it up.

"It's nothing." I said with a sickly smile. "Just thinking about Sleeping Beauty."

Yami's eyebrows raised until he apparently remembered. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. I crossed my arms and watched the road ahead. Yami tried to speak to me but I ignored him. I was about to close my door when he put his foot in to stop me.

"Are you not going to let me explain?" He demanded.

"What exactly is there to explain?" I countered.

His fist clenched but I saw him reign in his temper. He took deep breaths and we both jumped when Grandpa started to come up the stairs. Without thinking, I pulled Yami into my room and closed the door quickly.

"I thought I heard them.." Grandpa mused. "Oh well."

Neither of us spoke.

"Christine, will you let me explain?" Yami asked.

I sighed and waved my hand. He understood my meaning and began speaking again. "You know that your head was rammed into the wall right?"

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

Yami's face flushed and he started to play with his fingers.

"Well... You kinda... Stopped breathing."

I didn't just respond, I snapped.

"Now you're just messing with me!" I shouted and started to pace around the room.

"I'm telling the truth!" Yami shouted back to me. "You stopped breathing and I panicked. I had no idea what to do!"

I froze. Yami panics? I gave him a look.

"You panicked?" Yami gave a sigh.

"Yes!" He threw out his arms like he was a mad scientist. "Do I seem so inhuman to make you think I don't panic?!"

"Yami..." I tried to say but he was on a roll.

"Sure, I may do some crazy things with the whole penalty games thing but do you really think..."

"Yami!" I flicked his nose and he gave me a look.

"What now?" He grumped like a child.

I giggled. He gave me a dirty look but it vanished when I went over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I said simply.

Yami only blinked then went to scratch the back of his head. The anger had all vanished and all that remained now was a teenage guy who seemed so scared that a single thing could change a perspective.

"You're welcome..." Yami mumbled.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him freeze in my grasp.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that." I apologized.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry for telling you like that." Yami gave a chuckle. "I guess I was being a little cocky."

I gave a laugh.

"You're not cocky." I laughed.

"Then what am I?"

"Just a tad over confident."

Yami gave another laugh. Neither of pulled away and secretly, I hoped we never did.

"Yugi? Christine?" Grandpa knocked on the door and called. "Could I get your help?"

We had jumped when Grandpa had knocked and pulled away. A blush stained my cheeks when I figured out that his hands were still out my waist. Yami gave a smile and let me go.

"We should go." He pointed to the door.

"I need Yugi back." I pointed to him.

Yami gave a sigh.

"Let's get out of your room first." He suggested. "I don't want to scare the boy to death if he wakes up in your room."

I thought about for a second.

"Good thought."

Yami laughed and snuck out of the room while I went downstairs to help Grandpa. Yugi came down a few minutes later, smiling as if nothing had happened.

Yugi and I were helping Grandpa in the shop one day when he pulled two key chains out of his pocket.

"Here you go!" He chimed. "As thanks for helping out!"

Yugi took the blue one while I took the yellow one, it reminded me of candle light. I took it gratefully but looked at Grandpa confused.

"Thanks but what is this?"

Yugi gasped.

"Haven't you heard of the new digital pets?" He asked. "They're really popular!"

I hit my head. How could I have forgotten? I guess since the episode order was different it just slipped my mind. Grandpa let us off the hook so we went to Yugi's room to start with our pets. "What are you going to name yours, Christine?"

"Hmm. I don't know."

My pet had slicked back black hair and deep eyes but I noticed that she was hiding part of her face. "Was is she doing that?" I asked myself.

"Doing what?" Yugi looked over my shoulder and sighed. "She's hiding a part of herself..."

I continued to play with her, eventually finding out that she was deformed on that side of her face. "Poor thing." Yugi sighed. I smile raced along my face; I pressed a few buttons to make it so music was playing to my pet. As hoped, my pet began to sing silently and a mask appeared over the deformity. Her confidence soared and she didn't seem conscious about anything wrong.

"I know what I'll name her."

"What?"

I gazed down at my pet again and smiled when she pulled out a violin and played.

"Erika."

Yugi beamed and went back to his pet. The next day we went to school everybody had digital pets. Jounouchi had tried to play with it during class but got caught. He was lucky to only get hit on the head.

"Silly." Anzu reprimanded the blonde. "Why didn't you switch it off?"

Jounouchi looked offended and clutched his pet in his hand.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off!" Jounouchi countered. "I want it to hurry and grow."

"Well it takes time, it can't be helped." Anzu pulled out her pink pet. "Well. I suppose that's it's cute point."

Yugi, who had been standing next to Anzu, pulled out his own. From what I had seen the past few hours or days or so, Yugi's pet had grown to be just like him.

"If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome." Yugi was smiling as he checked his pet. "It's like your child."

"Yeah! Right now, I'm devoting half my day to him!"

"That's a little much." I reprimanded and Yugi gave me a look.

"You're the one to talk." He raised an eyebrow. "You've been up really late taking care of yours."

I crossed my arms and tried not to blush.

"She's a night owl." I muttered while Yugi laughed.

The door slammed open. All of us saw Honda entered with flames surrounding him.

"What a waste!" He shouted. "To waste time on that... Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!"

Jounouchi sighed. I agreed with the blonde, it was fun.

"What was that?!" The blonde growled.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu argued with Honda.

"Honda-kun, this is fun." Yugi commented with a smile.

"Yeah, come on, Honda." I agreed.

"No, I have no interest." Honda was a good stick in the mud.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" Jounouchi teased. "It's sold out everywhere."

"It's getting sad telling people that we don't have any." I sighed while Yugi nodded.

"I did not become a Beautification member to clean up Digital Pet dropping." Honda chuckled. "What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the dropping of all Digital Pets spread to all humanity... I will remain in reality and continue to pick up trash one piece at a time! I, Beautification Member... As Honda Hiroto!"

Lucky us, Miho walked in the door.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed and Honda became a puddle on the floor.

"Miho-chan! Good morning!"

"Clean up on aisle idiot." I muttered and Jounouchi and Yugi started to snicker.

"What do you mean 'good morning'?" Anzu asked with a smile. "Second period is already over."

"Well.. It's hard to take care of her." Miho giggled as she showed us her pet.

It looked identical to her, bow and all. Honda... The idiot became a puddle again.

"I ain't cleaning that up." I muttered and Jounouchi and Yugi began to snicker again.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-chan?" Yugi asked after the snickering died.

Miho nodded and held her pet close. "I definitely want to go to Australia."

"Australia?" Anzu tilted her head.

"Here. This." Miho pulled out a poster talking about a contest for the best Digital Pet. "Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is an Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate." Anzu started to tease and Jounouchi laughed.

"Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device."

"But..." Uh oh here it comes. "Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prized for me? And the Australia trip is for a pair."

Honda grabbed Miho's hands, completely serious. I wanted to laugh.

"Miho-chan, leave it to me! I swear as a Beautification Member that I will make you win!"

Miho shrieked with excitement.

"Really?!"

I sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Honda then began spouting something about how he had seen the light but I blanked out when Erika beeped at me. She looked frightened and kept eyeing the corner of the room. I turned to see Yugi talking to a black haired boy with glasses and soon Yugi followed after the boy left. 'What do you think it is?' I thought to my pet. Her fear had died down but I could tell it bothered her.

The next teacher came in and called for order.

"Okay, let's begin home room." The teacher then looked to the back of the room where Honda sat. "Where's Honda?"

Another student gave him a letter from Honda and I nearly burst out laughing. Honda was using the excuse that he was caring for a child.

We all were walking home after school while Jounouchi complained.

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking? He hasn't been to school since that time."

Miho smiled broadly.

"I look forward to the contest."

We eventually came upon a group of children gawking in a store window. They pushed and shoved to get a good look at it.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked as we walked up. He shrieked. "A gold pet!"

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"It doesn't look at all special." I commented. "It's almost the same color as mine."

"It's a limited edition Digital pet, only a hundred were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!"

Jounouchi gasped. "So you're saying with that, there's no way you can lose the contest?!"

Miho jumped with a smile on her face. "I want! I want!"

"But it's 50,000 yen." Yugi's smile faded.

That's a lot..." I agreed. "I'd rather keep mine, thanks."

Suddenly, we were all pushed to the side by a huge kid. If he were a whale, he'd have been beached.

"Move! Move!" He shouted at the small kids.

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Jounouchi asked.

Whale... My suspicions are confirmed.

"The gold pet is mine!" Kujirada growled and thrust his hand through the glass.

The owner came out and was about to give the guy a lecture but Kujirada threw money at the owners feet. I huffed, people who had money were more eager to spend it than anyone else.

"That's bastard..." Jounouchi muttered. "He didn't even have enough money to buy lunch before. Just rice money"

Anzu nodded. "But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho asked.

Two days had passed and Honda still wasn't in school. I was standing with Anzu and Miho while they talked about it.

"Honda, that guy!" Anzu was saying. "He's been absent three days!"

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Miho added. "Miho's pets is a shoe-in for the championship."

I snickered. "This is going to be interesting."

We all walked over to where Yugi and Jounouchi were playing with their pets. Yugi's had grown to be just like him; it was adorable to watch.

"How cute!" Miho exclaimed after Yugi gave his pet food. "It's eating!"

Yugi laughed. "I call him Yu-2."

"Yu-2?" Anzu asked. "Mine is pretty good too."

She pulled out her pet, a small plum looking pet with a bow, it looked cute. "Her name is Sumomo. I'm pretty proud of her."

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi exclaimed, scaring me so much I nearly dropped Erika. "Too bad... The championship is going to my pet, Joe."

Joe was a radish with a question mark on his head... I don't know if I'd call it cute...

"It's not cute." Miho said plainly and I nodded.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu added.

"Shuttup!" Jounouchi growled at us.

"How is your pet, Christine?" Miho asked turning to me. "You don't talk about her very much."

I gave a small laugh.

"She's a little self conscious about herself." I held out the keychain.

Erika was playing something on the violin and stopped when she noticed that people were staring at her. Anzu and Miho cooed when Erika blushed brightly.

"She's so cute!" Miho exclaimed.

"Why does she wear a mask?" Anzu asked.

"Something in the data made her deformed so she wears the mask to cover it up." I smiled and pulled her back. "I don't mind, it gives her some personality."

"Hey, Yugi!" Jounouchi asked. "Mind if we do a data exchange? We can make both of ours grow."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yu-2 is kind of timid, so it'd be nice to have Joe's wild characteristic." Yugi looked to me. "Want to have a data exchange as well, Christine? It might help, Erika."

I smiled. Yugi took it as my agreement and Jounouchi and my pets connected. Joe went over into Erika's screen and struck a proud pose. Erika seemed confused but struck the pose as well. Both of the pets laughed and Joe went back into his screen.

"Alright, then... Link up!"

Joe went over into Yu-2's screen and did the unbelievable. He started to kick poor Yu-2!

"He's bullying him!" Miho gasped.

"It really is just like you!" Anzu added.

Yu-2 only patted Joe's head and the data exchange was over.

"After this, there should be some kind of change in his growth." Yugi commented with a smile. He then turned to me. "Ready Christine?"

We hooked our pets together and Yu-2 went into Erika's screen. Erika was nowhere to be seen. Yu-2 searched and searched until he finally pulled her out of the side of the screen. Erika seemed a little frightened but warmed up as she and Yu-2 began playing. Yu-2 finally left and the data exchange ended.

"That will probably help her a lot!" I chimed with a smile.

Erika had already begun to change. She didn't seem so secretive anymore and she jumped around her screen like a little kid.

"Alright!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Australia is mine!"

"He is taking it?" An annoying voice asked from the entrance of the room.

"Kujirada-kun!" The beached whale appears.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." He held up the gold pet that he took the other day.

Jounouchi laughed. "Kujirada, don't get a big head just cause you got a gold pet! There's no way someone like you could raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!"

It was a giant ant with a star on it's chest... Ugly...

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu muttered.

"No way, that's yours?!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"If you pay money, you can learn plenty of secrets." I frowned, yep I hate this guy.

"Money again?!" Jounouchi growled.

Kujirada took Sumomo from Anzu and lifted her high in the air.

"His strength ain't just for show!" He connected the two pets together. "Go, DevilMaster!"

Sumomo began to disappear and Anzu's keychain was left blank. "DevilMaster grows by eating other digital pets."

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada asked cockily.

"Works for me! Try it if you can!"

The devices connected and DevilMaster went over into Joe's screen. Joe snuck up from behind and began to beat up DevilMaster. It was cheap but effective.

"No use! No use!"

Joe was wiped away and the screen was left blank.

"Joe!"

Kujirada took Erika out of my grip before I had a chance to tighten it and connected them together.

"Erika!"

All my hard work was being wasted again, just like the festival. DevilMaster didn't move from his screen he looked around expectantly but Erika never appeared. A thought appeared. 'Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?' DevilMaster looked up and beeped in alarm. A digitized chandelier fell on top of him and Erika, who had been standing on it made a break for her screen. "Nice one!" I disconnected the devices and gave a smile to my pet.

"How did she do that?!" Jounouchi shrieked.

I smiled and I saw everyone's eyes widen.

"I have no idea but I know her namesake would be so proud!"

Kujirada growled. He went for Yugi's next but a voice stopped him. Honda was near the door looking exhausted.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." Honda simply said.

"Ultimate pet?" Kujirada growled.

"Three days without sleep or rest... This is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!"

It was a stick figure with a paper bag over its head and a broom. This was Honda's pet alright. I tried not to laugh but was failing. "Did you think I, a Beautification Member, didn't know?! This device will teach you."

Kujirada simply laughed. What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

Honda smirked and seem to be getting prepared to throw a baseball.

"Try it!"

The devices connected. DevilMaster moved to Ichigo's and tried to attack. Miho shrieked while Honda only smirked. Ichigo began to clean DevilMaster! Apparently that pet doesn't like trash...

In a fit of anger, Kujirada threw down the device and stormed out of the room. The group went on complementing Honda's pet but all stopped when something crashed to the ground. The black haired boy from a few days ago was clenching his fists under his desk. "Haiyama, what's wrong?"

"No... Nothing." The boy managed.

After school, Yugi and I were walking home.

"How come you were so happy when Erika dropped that chandelier on DevilMaster?" He asked me.

I gave a crooked smile and I saw Yugi sweat drop.

"It's just something my favorite character in a musical would do and it made me smile; plus wouldn't you be happy if your pet had nearly died but made it back?"

Yugi thought about it then nodded.

"I see what you mean!"

Footsteps stopped us and we saw a huge person carrying a bundle over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know Yugi, but I don't like it."

We ran after the person and into a warehouse. Honda was facing off a person standing in the shadows. The person cracked a whip.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi! Christine!" Honda exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about Haiyama-kun... So I followed after Kujirada-kun."

Honda looked to me and I shrugged.

"Just here as back up."

"But this is how it is..." Yugi continued. "Haiyama-kun, this is wrong!"

It really was the boy from class! His hair had changed colors and his eyes had gained a crazed look to them. At his feet was Kujirada, his back was covered in whip marks.

"You saw me during feeding time, didn't you?" Haiyama asked. "Oh, right! This childish game... Let me return it."

Haiyama threw down a silver keychain at his feet.

"Haiyama-kun!" Yugi shouted as he ran to the other boy.

I tried to grab him but he slid out of my grasp.

"You shouldn't have been looking around!" Haiyama swung the whip at Yugi.

I managed a burst of speed to grab the whip and wrap the end around my wrist.

"Little kids shouldn't be playing with these kind of toys." I pulled on the whip trying to get it out of his hands but alas.

Haiyama wrenched it back and the tail created a shallow cut on my wrist. I held the wound tightly and Yugi ran over to me.

"Christine!" Honda shouted while Haiyama only laughed.

"Try to punish one but the other takes it for them, how cute."

"You bastard..." Honda growled.

Haiyama flicked the whip again and Honda was doing a good job at deflecting it till he nearly fell asleep. "Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?!"

"Honda-kun, finished already? Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Honda was fast asleep... Wow... "Honda-kun... Actually, I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

Honda chose that time to wake up. "What was that?!"

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed..."

Haiyama took his whip and took the bow of Miho's uniform. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy!" I shouted while Honda got to his feet.

"Haiyama... You're the only one I'll never forgive..." Honda growled.

"A pet shouldn't look at it's master like that!" Haiyama swung the whip again.

Honda was flung up against a wall. I tried to get to him but my head was light and I fell to my knees again. The cut was bleeding heavily now. I looked to Yugi but the boy wasn't looking at me, he was looking down at the ground and shaking with anger. "What a fool." Haiyama continued talking. "But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet can be interesting."

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow furiously. Yami appeared from the remains, smirking broadly. He gave me a comforting nod and went over to Haiyama. "Yugi!"

"Now... It's game time." Yami showed no emotion, just a sense of calm. "Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet."

Yami picked up the silver keychain and connected it to Yu-2's. Yu-2 appeared behind Yami while a green, slimy monster appeared behind Haiyama.

"Sounds interesting!" Haiyama exclaimed with a creepy smile. "I love this kind of thing. Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser?!" Yami choked out and the pets went at it.

Yu-2 jumped over the other pet's attacks but soon was hit in the face.

"Such a weak loser is no match!"

Yami clenched his fists and muttered.

"It's okay... This loser can... beat you."

Yu-2 made a nod to Yami and went after the monster again.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama shouted at Yami.

Haiyama's green monster grabbed Yu-2 by the head and was about to strike. I gasped and soon heard beeping.

"What the?" I asked.

"The effect of the data exchange has appeared." Yami smiled. "This is the sound that plays when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What?" Haiyama asked. "Evolves?!"

Yu-2 burst into flames and transformed into something that resembled Yami more than Yugi.

"The change caused by Joe's and Erika's data has appeared."

"What?! I sense great energy!"

Yu-2 proceeded to kick the other pet's ass. When the other pet fell, Haiyama began whipping it to get it back up.

"Haiyama, the match is over." Yami told the other boy, Yu-2 standing behind him.

"Not yet!" Haiyama continued to whip the poor pet till it finally began to move again. "Alright, that's it!"

"The door of darkness opens." Yami said as the pet swallowed Haiyama whole. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose."

Yu-2 faded and Yami walked over to me. I held my wrist still but he pulled it away to look at it.

"The bleeding has almost stopped." I whispered.

The cut was closing so I put my hand on top of it again to stop infection.

"Why did you rescue me again?" Yami asked suddenly.

I smiled and flicked him with my free hand. "Ow!"

"I'm just repaying the favor."

Yami didn't respond and helped me up to my feet. He was going to lead me out of the warehouse but I pulled back. "There's more to pets than food and whips..." I called into the darkness to Haiyama. "Love is needed. Seems even in the end, you never understood that." I allowed him to pull me away then but only got a couple of steps. Yami picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the game shop, where he helped bandage my wrist unknowingly using my healing salves in the process. "Thanks again."

"It's no problem, Christine." Yami laughed. "Just stop rescuing me."

"I can't promise that." I giggled.

Yami ran his fingers across my cheek and I blushed a deep red. We both jumped when a loud beep echoed. Erika and Yu-2 were laughing at us. "When did those two get connected?"

Yami said nothing and gazed down at the pets. He didn't give Yugi control till Grandpa came home and the poor boy was so confused. I would have to tell Yami to lay it easy on the memory wipes..

**Sooo... How was it? I always appreciate comments and suggestions. Till next time!**


End file.
